Which is Your Identity ?
by GishellaHolidaySurprise
Summary: Dua butir APTX4869 hilang dari tangan Organisasi Hitam ! Tentu saja Conan dan Ai tidak mengambilnya, mereka juga tidak mengira kalau APTX4869 masih tersisa ! Apa ini perbuatan anggota Organisasi Hitam yang kabur, atau orang lain ? Ternyata kejadian ini semakin mengarah ke Big Boss sebenarnya ! Check this out!
1. Chapter 1

" Apa maksudmu ? "

" Tidak ada rasa bersalah ?! " Tanya seorang gadis dengan nada penuh amarah.

Seorang lain yang merasa di ajak bicara dengan gadis itu menoleh. " Untuk apa ? Itu pekerjaanku."

" Tetapi setidaknya … " kata – katanya di potong.

"Lagipula, " laki laki yang memakai jas hitam itu berdiri, " kau kan yang _membunuhnya_ ? Jadi seharusnya kau yang punya rasa bersalah. "

" Aku punya." Jawab gadis itu cepat. " Dan kau yang merencanakannya. Kau harusnya merasa bersalah. "

Laki – laki itu menaikkan satu alisnya. " Hei, kau tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ada apa? Karena perempuan itu sedang di mabuk cinta, dan kau tak tega ? Sungguh konyol.

" Tunggu, baru kemarin kamu membunuh laki – laki yang sedang di mabuk cinta dan kau kembali dengan tertawa terbahak – bahak melihat ekspresinya. Kau aneh. "

" Itu namanya aku punya perasaan, dan kau tak punya ! Kau bukan manusia kalau kau tak punya, kau hanya seekor laba – laba tidak berguna ! " Tukas gadis itu.

Laki – laki itu melepas jasnya. " Oh, aku harus punya perasaan ? Itu tidak ada di dalam daftarku. Dan gadis sepertimu memang harus punya perasaan-oh,waktu kau pertama kali bertemu denganku, aku bingung seharusnya kau tidak tega membu-"

" CUKUP ! " Potong gadis itu. " _I am out ! "_ Teriaknya, keluar dari ruangan itu.

Gadis itu berlari menuju entah kemana, bisa keluar dari laki – laki itu yang tersenyum kepadanya.

Laki – laki itu tertawa kecut. "_Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku. Seseorang yang keluar dari organisasi ini tidak akan pernah selamat, sampai kapanpun. "_ Ujarnya dalam hati.

Which is Your Identity ?

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

Rating : T

Gishella

" Eeeehhh ? " Kaito berteriak. " Kaa-san tinggal di Amerika ? Apa – apaan ini ?! "

Ibu Kaito, Chikage, tersenyum di seberang sana, " hei, kau sudah besar kan ?18 tahun itu sudah dewasa-"

" LALU SIAPA YANG MEMASAK ? KAA-SAN, JANGAN KATAKAN PAKAI PEMBANTU, IDENTITASKU BISA TERUNGKAP ! " Teriaknya lagi.

Chikage menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, lalu duduk di sofa rumah barunya di Amerika. " Kaa-san tidak akan sebodoh itu, _my little KID, _"

" Lalu ? " Tanya Kaito malas, ia keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang TV. " Siapa ? "

" KAU MASAK SENDIRI, KAITO ! " Tuutt … Tuutt … Telepon terputus. Kaito melempar ponselnya ke sofa, duduk malas di sana.

_Jadi ini maksud belajar masak kemarin_, batinnya.

Kuroba Kaito, sesosok figure dibalik pencuri di sinar bulan Kaito KID, memang diajarkan memasak oleh ibunya, Kuroba Chikage, kemarin. Hanya masakan dasar, seperti telur atau mie instan.

Baiklah, patut diakui, ia tidak bisa masak sama sekali.

Kalau ibunya sedang keluar kota, atau acara apapun, mungkin Aoko yang akan mengantarkan makanan, atau ia harus keluar mencari makan siang dengan uangnya yang semakin menipis. Dan ia akan makan diluar atau makanan Aoko -selamanya.

Kruyuuk … Kruyuuk …

Spontan, Kaito meraba perutnya. Ia sangat lapar.

Ia melihat ke jam dindingnya. " Apa ini jam makan siang ? " Gumamnya. Ia berdiri, keluar dari rumahnya, menjelajah mencari makan siang.

…

Perempuan kecil itu berlari sangat kencang. Dengan baju kebesarannya, ia kadang – kadang terserempet dan jatuh. Bisa dilihat dari banyaknya luka lecet di kulitnya.

" Hahh .. Hahh .. " Nafasnya cukup berat. Ia juga berkeringat banyak. Ia terlihat sakit, tetapi ia tetap berlari.

" Ah .. Akhu .. Ti .. dak …tahan … la ..ghii … _"_ Perempuan itu berhenti di sebuah rumah minimalis berwarna putih itu. Ia terduduk, memegangi kepalanya.

Bruk. Perempuan berumur sekitar 7 – 8 itu terjatuh. Pingsan.

…

Kaito memainkan sendoknya. Ia sedang memikirkan trik selanjutnya, besok malam di Museum Suzuki.

" Fire Jewel, " gumamnya. " Cukup indah. " Kaito menengadah, menonton TV yang di tempel di dinding.

" Kaito ? " Tiba – tiba muncul sebuah suara yang membuyarkan lamunan Kaito. Kaito menoleh.

" Ah, Aoko … " Kaito menatap TV lagi.

Aoko duduk di sebelah Kaito. " Kau melamun terus daritadi. Ada apa ? "

" Bukan urusanmu. " Jawab Kaito cepat. Sorot matanya sama sekali tidak berpindah, tetap ke arah TV.

Aoko tersenyum geli. " Kangen sama Chikage-san, kan ? Ku dengar ia akan tinggal di Amerika ya ? "

Kaito menoleh ke Aoko. " Kau dengar dari siapa ? " Tanyanya.

" Chikage-san berkata padaku tadi pagi, ia juga berpesan agar aku memasakkan makan malam untukmu, agar kau tak banyak makan mie atau telur. Ah, tapi katanya dua hari sekali saja, agar kau bisa menerapkan ajarannya, aku sedikit tidak mengerti. " Jelas Aoko.

" Kau membuatkanku makan malam dua hari sekali. " Ulang Kaito, menjelaskan pada Aoko.

Aoko ber-oh ria (?). " Ah, iya, aku harus mengantarkan bento kepada Tou-san. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Kaito ! " Aoko berlari keluar dari restoran itu.

Kaito ikut keluar restoran itu, pulang ke rumahnya.

…

Entah orang – orang melihat atau tidak, tetapi sejak 1 jam yang lalu perempuan kecil berambut pirang itu terbaring di depan rumah dengan papan nama KUROBA itu.

" …La la la la la … " Terdengar nyanyian lagu dan siulan kecil dari seorang pria bernama Kaito itu.

" Hm ? " Kaito berjalan mendekati sosok mungil itu. " Ia pingsan. " Gumam Kaito, lalu menggendong anak itu ala bridal style (?) masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Kaito berjalan dengan anak itu di gendongannya masuk ke kamar yang tersisa di rumah kediaman Kuroba itu. Ia menidurkan anak itu ke salah satu tempat tidur.

Kaito menatap putri tidur kecil itu. " 8 tahunan, " gumamnya. " Anak ini cukup cantik, namanya siapa, ya ? "

" Eh .. " Perempuan itu membuka matanya perlahan. "Si- "

" SIAPA KAU ?! " Teriak anak itu sambil duduk di tempat tidur. " KAU MENCULIKKU, KAN ?! "

Kaito terkaget – kaget. " Tu-tunggu dulu … "

…

" Aku pingsan di depan rumah ini ? " Tanya perempuan itu. Kaito mengangguk pelan.

" Makanya ku bawa kau masuk ke dalam rumah, aku tidak mau menculikmu ! " Sahut Kaito.

Perempuan itu tersenyum, " kalau begitu, maaf ya, aku bicara tanpa berpikir dulu. "

" Tidak apa – apa. Ah, ngomong – ngomong, siapa namamu ? " Tanya Kaito.

Perempuan itu kaget. " Na ..Nama .. Eliz … "

" AKAGI REI ! Namaku Akagi Rei, Kuroba-san, " Ucap anak itu tergesa – gesa. Kaito memiringkan kepalanya.

" Aku Kuroba Kaito. Panggil saja aku Kaito-niichan. " Sahut Kaito diikuti senyuman.

Anak bernama Rei itu ikut tersenyum. " Ah, Kaito-niichan, apa ada … baju ? "

…

" Bagaimana ? "

" Apa kau suka, Rei-chan ? " Tanya Aoko manis, menjauh dari Rei dan membiarkannya berkaca.

Rei mengangguk. "Ya, ini sangat bagus ! "

"Tetapi kenapa kau pilih warna yang gelap ? " Sahut Kaito, ia berjalan menghampiri Rei.

Rei menengadah. " Warna biru tua ini sangat bagus, " ujarnya.

" Ya, sepertinya yang ini bagus-ah, baju ini dulu ku pakai saat aku masih kelas 1 SD, aku memakainya pertama kali saat menonton pertunjukan ayah Kaito, " ucap Aoko sambil tersenyum.

" 'Pertunjukan' ? " Rei menaikkan satu alisnya. " Pertunjukan apa ? "

" Waah, kau masih kecil sih ! 8 tahun lalu, ayah Kaito adalah pesulap terkenal di Jepang, ia sangat hebat ! Namanya Kuroba Toichi, " jelas Aoko.

Rei terdiam sesaat. " Kuroba Toichi, " gumamnya.

" Ada apa ? " Tanya Kaito saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Rei.

" Ah, almarhumah ibuku sangat menyukainya, Kaa-san sering menceritakannya padaku, kalau tidak salah ia meninggal karena kebakaran 8 tahun yang lalu, ya ? " Ujar Rei.

Aoko dan Kaito menatap Rei. " Ibumu .. sudah meninggal ? " Tanya Kaito perlahan.

Rei membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya lagi. " Sebulan yang lalu. Ia dibunuh oleh orang tak dikenal, dan kasus itu ditutup, "

" Lalu, ayahmu ? " Tanya Aoko.

Rei menunduk, " Tou-san … Ia bekerja di luar negeri dan tidak pernah pulang-ah, ia hanya datang kemarin saat pemakaman Kaa-san, " jawab Rei sedih.

Kaito berjongkok, mencoba melihat wajah Rei yang tertutup rambut pirangnya. " Kau tinggal bersama … ? "

" Sendiri. " Jawab Rei cepat. " Dan apartemenku terbakar tadi. "

Kaito tersenyum sedih, mengelus wajah Rei sekaligus menyingkirkan rambutnya dari wajahnya. " Kau bisa tinggal denganku, "

" Chikage-san tinggal di luar negeri, jadi Kaito tinggal sendiri mulai hari ini, ah, tapi, Kaito, kau kan tak bisa memasak ? Kau mau memberi Rei-chan mie instan setiap hari ? " Tukas Aoko.

Kaito memukul kepalanya, " ah, ya, kau benar … "

" Tenang. Kalau Kaito-niichan benar – benar membolehkanku tinggal disini, aku bisa memasak sendiri, kok, " sahut Rei datar.

Kaito dan Aoko menoleh. " Kau bisa memasak sendiri ? "

Rei tersenyum manis, mengangguk – ngangguk. " Lalu bagaimana aku masih bisa hidup kalau aku tinggal sendiri, "

" Baiklah, selamat datang di rumah ini, nona Akagi Rei ! " Kaito memunculkan sebuah mawar putih, lalu memberikannya kepada Rei.

Rei tersenyum puas.

…

" APTX 4869 yang tersisa di laboratorium Sherry hilang ? Dua butir ? " Teriak anak laki – laki berkacamata sambil memegang ponsel di telinga kanannya.

" Ya … Vermouth datang kemarin, dan saat ku bilang ' mereka pasti tidak mengambilnya', ia bilang ' aku percaya padamu, kebenaran terpantul di matamu', ia pergi … " Jelas salah satu agen FBI yang juga memegang ponsel di tangan kanannya.

Anak berkacamata bernama Conan itu mengerutkan dahi, " bukannya laboratorium Sherry terbakar habis ? "

" Sepertinya mereka menyimpannya untuk membunuh lebih banyak orang, ah, aku juga tidak tahu,_ cool guy_… " Agen FBI Jodie Starling itu menggaruk – garuk kepalanya.

Conan berjalan – jalan mengelilingi rumah Profesor. " Kalau begitu, itu pasti perbuatan orang dalam, mungkin salah satu anggota organisasi… "

" Bukan dua ? " Sahut gadis dengan nada datar.

Conan menoleh ke arah kirinya. "Ha-Haibara .. "

" Jodie-sensei mengatakan kalau dua butir, kan ? Kenapa tiba – tiba kau berpikir kalau ' salah satu anggota organisasi ' ? " Tanya Ai.

" Mungkin Shinichi berpikir kalau salah satu anggota organisasi itu mengambil dua untuk menelitinya dan membuat penawarnya… " Kata Profesor.

Jodie melihat atas bawah. " Berarti, ada salah satu anggota organisasi yang kabur seperti Sherry a.k.a Haibara ? "

" Ya … " Conan menunduk sedikit " …kemungkinan besar. "

" Baiklah, akan kusuruh Mizunashi Rena untuk menyelidiki siapa anggota organisasi yang kabur, " kata Jodie, " oh, _thanks_, _Cool Guy, "_

Tuutt … Tuutt .. Ponsel tertutup. Conan menatap Ai. "Ada satu korban lagi, dari racun buatanmu. "

…

Rei dan Kaito keluar dari SD Ekoda. " Kelas sudah penuh, ya, " gumam Rei. Ia menghembuskan nafas.

" Tidak apa – apa. Mereka bilang sangat menyesal menolak anak sepintar kau, kan ? Kita daftar saja di yang lain … " Hibur Kaito.

Rei menengadah, tersenyum kepada Kaito.

" Ah, bagaimana kalau SD Teitan ? " Kaito menoleh ke Rei. " Kepala sekolah tadi mengatakan ' coba saja di SD Teitan ',kan ? "

Rei terlihat berpikir. " Di Beika, ya ? Cukup jauh dari sini, " gumamnya. " Tapi tidak apa – apa, sih, lagipula aku bisa naik kereta, "

Kaito tersenyum, dan mereka berjalan kaki menuju stasiun terdekat.

…

" Aoko-neechan ! Kaito-niichan, Aoko-neechan sudah datang ! " Teriak Rei sambil mempersilahkan Aoko masuk.

Aoko masuk sambil membawa dua tempat makan.

" Kau sudah datang, bawa apa ? " Tanya Kaito sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Rei segera membuka salah satu tempat makan yang dibawa Aoko. " Waah, ikaan ! "

"I-IKAAN ?! " Kaito berteriak kaget, lalu naik ke lantai 2.

" Bukan, ikan itu untuk Rei-chan, Kaito ada yang lain, tolong Rei-chan, makannya jauh – jauh sama Kaito-niichan, yaa … "

Rei memandang Aoko heran. " Kenapa harus jauh ? "

" Kau tidak tahu, ya ? BaKaito itu punya penyakit aneh, takut sama ikan … " Aoko mengelus rambut Rei.

" Ichythiophobia … " gumam Rei.

Aoko membungkuk, ia menaikkan satu alisnya, " apa itu ? "

" Teori psikologis untuk menyebut orang yang takut atau phobia terhadap ikan atau sejenisnya yang terlalu berlebihan, " gumam Rei lagi.

" Eeh ? " Aoko dan Kaito memiringkan kepala.

Rei mendongak. " Ah, ah, ibuku sering mengatakannya karena ibuku juga mengidapnya, " ujar Rei.

" Oooh .. Berarti ibumu sama saja dengan anak itu, ya ? "

…

" Tidak mungkin ! Seluruh Tokyo ? " Geram laki – laki berjubah hitam kesal.

"_Ya, kami sudah mencarinya kemana – mana, tapi .. "_ Kata – kata itu akhirnya di potong.

" Cobalah pakai ilmu ilusimu, kau kan seorang illusionis ! " Tukasnya, lalu mematikan ponsel ungu-nya dan melemparkannya ke sofa. " Kemarin Sherry, sekarang _Moselle _… "

…

" Moselle … " Gumam Conan, ia menjepit dagunya di antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

" Ya, anggota organisasi yang keluar, kurasa ia yang mengambil APTX 4869 dua butir itu .. " Sahut Jodie.

Mereka sedang membicarakan tentang Moselle dan APTX 4869 di café Colombo.

Tiit … Tiit ..

" _Bagaimana ? Kau sedang bersama Jodie-sensei, kan ? " _Sahut Ai.

" Hm, memang ada yang kabur seperti kau, nama sandinya adalah … "

…

" _Hm, memang ada yang kabur seperti kau, nama sandinya adalah …_ " Ai menunggu salah satu korban obat buatannya itu melanjutkan kata – katanya, " … _Moselle_, "

Ai terkaget. " Moselle ! " Katanya, ia sangat terkejut.

" Moselle, ya ? Itu memang sangat mahal … Mungkin kemampuannya sangat hebat ? " Komentar Profesor.

" _Ah, apa kau pernah mendengarnya ? Ia siapa, ciri – cirinya … "_ Sahut Conan lagi.

Profesor melihat Ai menunduk. " Ada apa, Ai-kun ? "

" Ia adalah sahabatku, walau ia adalah pembunuh di organisasi hitam. Ia pertama bekerja kepada Gin, tetapi ia lama – lama bekerja dengan Gin dan seseorang di organisasi juga … " Jelas Ai dengan nada pelan.

" _Baguslah, kau membuat sahabatmu ada dalam pengejaran mereka, Sherry … "_ Suara Jodie-sensei terdengar.

" _Bagaimana ciri – _cirinya_, Haibara ? "_ Suara Conan kembali terdengar.

Ai semakin menunduk, terlihat kesedihan di wajahnya, " rambut pirang se- punggung, iris mata biru, wajah asing, dari Amerika, usia sama seperti kita, terampil dalam menembak dan seorang perakit bom, tinggi 170 cm, ibunya meninggal dan ayahnya-aku tidak tahu. Hanya itu. "

" _Oke, arigatou,"_ Tuuut … Tuuut … Sambungan terputus. Ai berlangkah gontai menuju sofa di ruang tengah rumah Profesor.

" Dia adalah sahabatmu, ya ? " Tanya Profesor.

Ai membuang muka. " Tepatnya _sahabat terdekatku._ Ia juga sependapat denganku semua tentang organisasi, bahkan ia mengatakan mereka terlalu kejam kepada kakakku, dan ia juga yang mengusulkan untuk berhenti terhadap penelitian, "

" Ia sangat berarti bagiku, ku anggap ia satu – satunya keluargaku. "

Profesor mengangguk – ngangguk. " Mungkin kalian bisa bertemu lagi, dalam bentuk anak kecil. "

...


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya, Shella mau mengucapkan _Happy Birthday to Us !_ Untuk saya sendiri dan kembaran saya Ela ( Sheila ) hoho … Ela malah cengok waktu baca fanfic-ku, bilangnya ' ini cerita apa sih, Shell ? Kok beda kaya yang di komik ? ' Elaa, masa ga tau fanfic sih? Ga bisa di katain kembar identik luu Laaa ! Oke, abaikan.

Oh, ya, bisa di ingat – ingat, tulisan _italic atau miring_ itu bisa ucapan telepon, dalam hati, atau bahasa asing ( bahasa Inggris ).

…

" Ada anak baru ? " Tanya Conan datar, " lagi ? "

Ayumi mengangguk pelan, " ya, tadi Kobayashi-sensei bersama seorang anak perempuan berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, "

" Dan saat kami tanya, Kobayashi-sensei mengatakan ' nanti kalian akan mengenalnya', berarti dia akan masuk kelas kita ! " Timpal Mitsuhiko.

Tiba – tiba ada suara pintu terbuka. Anak – anak kelas 1-B segera duduk di mejanya masing – masing.

" Anak – anak, " Kobayashi-sensei masuk bersama anak yang di bicarakan Ayumi tadi, " kalian kedatangan teman baru. "

Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, dan Genta tersenyum kepada Conan dan Ai. Conan memiringkan kepala. Sedangkan Ai hanya menguap.

" Namaku Akagi Rei, " ucap anak itu. " Salam kenal. "

Anak berambut pirang se-punggung dengan iris mata biru memakai kemeja berlengan pendek dan rok mini itu tersenyum, seakan sudah mengenal semua anak di kelas yang asing baginya.

" Berteman baik dengannya, ya ! " Pesan Kobayashi-sensei.\

" HAAAIII' ! "

…

" Kudou-kun, " Ai berbisik kepada Conan.

Conan menjauhkan novel Holmesnya, " apa ? "

" Aku hanya ingin mengatakan selamat, " ujar Ai datar.

" Selamat ? Maksudmu ? " Conan menoleh ke Ai, lalu menaikkan satu alisnya.

Ai mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Conan, " kau punya teman penyuka novel tebal, " bisik Ai.

Ai menunjuk ke Rei.

" Ah, Akagi Rei … " Conan berjalan menuju Rei, " hai. "

Rei mendongak, melihat anak berkacamata sedang tersenyum padanya, " ah, hai juga, " ia menjauhkan novelnya.

" Kalau boleh ku tahu, itu novel apa ? " Tanya Conan.

Rei tersenyum, " karya Edogawa Ranpo, namanya mirip denganmu, " jawab Rei.

" Mirip ? " Gumam Conan, tapi Rei masih bisa mendengarnya.

Rei tertawa kecil, " kau tidak menyadarinya ? Namamu adalah Edogawa Conan, sedangkan nama penulis novel ini adalah Edogawa Ranpo, apa ia adalah ayahmu ? "

Conan terkejut, _aku lupa, namaku Edogawa Conan_, " ah, bukan, ayahku penyuka novel itu juga, "

" Kalau begitu, aku harus titip salam kepada ayahmu sesama penyuka Edogawa Ranpo, " ucap Rei, lalu ia membaca novelnya lagi.

" Benarkah ?! " Kobayashi-sensei menghampiri mereka berdua. " Kau adalah penyuka novel Edogawa Ranpo ? "

Rei terkejut, " i-iya, Kobayashi-sensei .. "

" Ah ! Kita sama, di rumahku ada banyak koleksi novelnya, kau mau mampir sebentar nanti ? "

" Boleh saja, kebetulan novelku yang tersisa hanya ini dan Sherlock Holmes .. " Ujar Rei sambil tersenyum.

" Kau juga suka Sherlock Holmes ? " Tanya Conan berbinar – binar.

Rei menoleh sedikit, " iya, aku suka Sherlock Holmes, aku punya banyak novelnya di apartemenku yang terbakar. "

" Apartemenmu terbakar ? " Tanya Kobayashi-sensei.

" Iya, dua hari yang lalu, " Rei mendongak, " Edogawa-kun, apa kau menyukai Sherlock Holmes ? "

" Sangat ! " Jawab Conan bersemangat.

" Kalau begitu, bisa beritahu aku toko buku yang menjualnya ? Aku ingin melengkapi punyaku lagi, " pinta Rei.

Conan mengangguk, " baiklah, kutunggu pulang nanti, di depan kelas, oke ? "

Ai memperhatikan mereka, " _sesama penggemar Sherlock Holmes, menyedihkan, "_ ujarnya dalam hati.

…

" Apa kau sudah menunggu lama ? " Tanya Rei sambil keluar dari kelas 1-B. " Kau menungguku selesai piket, itu pasti lama. "

" Tidak juga, " Conan berjalan menghampiri Rei, " kau ingin beli di toko mana ? Ada dua di dekat sini, "

Rei berpikir, " terserah kau. "

" Ya sudah, di tempat langgananku saja. Aku juga mau beli serial baru Detektif Samonji, " ajak Conan, lalu mereka pergi ke toko buku yang di maksud.

…

" Jadi ibu dan ayahmu kecelakaan ? " Rei membawa tiga novel Sherlock Holmesnya ke kasir.

" Iya, aku tinggal di Kantor Detektif Mouri, " jawab Conan. " Hei, kau hanya membeli tiga ? "

Rei membayar novelnya, " aku hanya membawa uang sakuku, besok aku akan bawa lebih banyak, "

" Begitu … " Conan membayar komiknya. " Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu ? "

Rei tersenyum kecil, " ibuku meninggal dan ayahku bekerja di luar negeri, " ujar Rei datar. Mereka keluar dari toko buku itu.

" Meninggal ? Di bunuh ? " Tanya Conan.

Rei terkejut, _jangan beritahu dia,_ " kecelakaan biasa, " jawab Rei. " Oh, ya, daritadi aku penasaran dengan _badge_ itu .. Apa itu ? " Tanya Rei menunjuk ke tas Conan.

Conan mengambil benda yang di maksudkan Rei. " Ini ? " Rei mengangguk, " ini _badge Detective_, kau tahu ? "

" Ya, kami anggota Detektif Cilik ! " Sahut suara di belakang mereka. Rei dan Conan berbalik.

" Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko ! Ada apa ? " Tanya Conan sedikit terkejut.

" Kami kebetulan lewat sini dan melihat kalian berdua, Conan-kun, kenapa kau pulang telat ? " Tanya Genta.

Rei memiringkan kepala, " ah, kalian, Yoshida Ayumi, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, dan Kojima Genta, kan ? "

" Ya, benar ! " Sahut mereka bertiga serempak.

" Ah, senang bertemu dengan kalian, aku Akagi Rei. Edogawa-kun pulang telat karena ia memberitahuku toko buku terdekat, " jawab Rei.

Ayumi terdiam sesaat, lalu memperhatikan mereka berdua. " Ah.. "

" Ada apa ? " Tanya Rei bingung.

" Ti-tidak ada apa – apa ! " Ayumi terkejut, lalu menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

Rei tersenyum, " jadi, kalian anggota Detektif Cilik ? "

" Iya, Ayumi, Conan, Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Ai- ah, dimana Ai-chan ? " Jawab Ayumi lalu mencari Ai.

" Aku disini. " Ai berjalan menghampiri Ayumi.

" Akagi Rei, " Rei menyodorkan tangannya kepada Ai. Suaranya menjadi berbeda dan lebih tegas dari sebelumnya.

" Eh ? " Ai melongo, " Haibara Ai. " Ai menyalami (?) Rei.

Rei tersenyum, melepaskan (?) tangannya, " salam kenal. "

" Bukannya kau sudah memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas tadi ? " Tanya Conan tiba – tiba.

Rei menoleh ke Conan, lalu kembali ke Ai, " aku yakin Haibara tidak mendengarnya, jadi aku memperkenalkan diri lagi. "

" Bagaimana kalau Rei ikut ? " Sahut Genta tiba – tiba. Semuanya menoleh.

" ' Ikut ' ? Maksudmu ? " Tanya Conan heran.

" Rei ikut bergabung dengan grup Detektif Cilik, ia cukup pintar, kan ? " Jelas Genta. Rei membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya lagi.

" Boleh saja ! " Timpal Ayumi.

" Iya, agar adil, 3 perempuan 3 laki – laki ! " Komentar Mitsuhiko.

" Penyuka Sherlock Holmes, tentu saja boleh, " ujar Conan, lalu melirik ke Ai. " Haibara, bagaimana pendapatmu ? "

Ai menguap lebar, " terserah. "

" Baiklah, ayo kita ke rumah Profesor Agasa untuk membuatkan Rei _badge _detektif untuknya! "

…

"_Pulang telat ? Kenapa ? "_ Tanya lawan bicara Rei di telepon.

" Begini, aku sedang bermain di rumah Profesor Agasa, rumah temanku, aku masuk ke grup Detektif Cilik, dan sedang di buatkan sesuatu, jadi aku pulang telat, " ujar Rei.

" _Bagaimana dengan makan siang ? Aku sudah makan di sekolah, dan kau ? _" Tanyanya lagi.

" Haibara membuatkan kami kari, jadi aku makan di sini, sudah, ya, Kaito-niichan, " Rei menutup telepon, lalu menyimpan ponselnya k etas.

" Ah, Rei-chan, ini dia _badge _detektifmu, " Profesor memberikan _badge_ detektif kepada Rei.

Rei melihat – lihat _badge_ detektif itu, " terima kasih, Profesor ! " Kata Rei, lalu mencobanya dengan teman – temannya.

" Ah, Rei-chan, " Ayumi menghampiri Rei.

Rei menaikkan satu alisnya, lalu tersenyum, " ada apa ? "

" Rei, kau mau membaca novel Holmes di rumah Shinichi-niichan ? " Tanya Conan tiba – tiba.

Rei menoleh, " Shinichi-niichan ? "

" Ya, rumahnya di sebelah, sekarang di tinggali Subaru-san, tetapi tidak apa – apa mampir sebentar, " ujarnya.

Rei tersenyum, mengangguk, lalu mereka berjalan ke rumah kediaman Kudo. Ayumi terdiam melihat punggung mereka berdua yang semakin lama semakin menghilang di balik pintu.

" Cemburu ? " Sahut seseorang mengagetkan Ayumi. Ayumi berbalik.

" Ah, Ai-chan .. " Ayumi menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, " ti-tidak, kok, hanya saja … "

Ai tersenyum semeringai, " hanya saja ? "

" Padahal baru masuk, Rei-chan dan Conan-kun sudah dekat sekali, apa mereka sudah pernah mengenal ? " Tanya Ayumi dengan nada pelan.

Profesor menghampiri Ayumi, " setahuku tidak, mungkin karena mereka sama – sama penggemar Holmes,"

" Itu pasti. " Gumam Ai cepat, lalu ia kembali ke dapur untuk memasak kari. " Edogawa-kun sangat senang melihat ada anak _sebayanya_ yang memiliki rutinitas membaca novel tebal seperti dia.

" Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, " jelas Ai.

Ayumi menunduk, lalu tersenyum. " Tas Rei-chan tertinggal,ya ? Biar aku antarkan ! " Ia mengambil tas ransel Rei yang berwarna merah, dan berlari menuju rumah kediaman Kudo.

" A-Ayumi-chan… " Genta dan Mitsuhiko berjalan mengikuti Ayumi.

…

" Ini Arsene Lupin, kan ? " Tanya Rei tiba – tiba, sambil menunjuk ke sebuah buku yang di pegangnya.

Conan menoleh sebentar, lalu mengangguk. " Iya, memang. "

" Aku mau pinjam yang ini .. Sama yang ini .. " Rei memilah – milih buku yang akan di pinjamnya. " Kau yakin tidak apa – apa, aku tidak izin kepada pemiliknya … "

" Shinichi-niichan sudah ku kirim email, katanya tidak apa – apa, " _Kalau aku membolehkan berarti Shinichi juga membolehkan_, ujar Conan.

Rei mengambil buku terakhirnya, dan tiba – tiba … BRUKKKK !

" Aww .. " Rei meringis kesakitan. Conan menoleh ke tempat Rei berdiri, dan segera menghampirinya.

Tumpukan buku tebal ( yang tentunya berat ) berserakan di bawah dan sangat terlihat kalau buku – buku itu tadi mengenai kepala Rei.

" Kau tidak apa – apa ? " Tanya Conan, memeriksa kepala Rei.

Rei masih mengelus kepalanya, " sedikit pusing, " gumamnya.

Conan ikut menggosok-eh, mengelus kepala Rei, " ini memar, kau tahu … Berapa banyak buku yang mengenai kepalamu ? "

" Entahlah, beberapa, " ujar Rei.

Ayumi berlari masuk ke dalam perpustakaan rumah kediaman Kudo itu. " Rei-chaan, aku bawakan tasmu yang keti- " omongannya terputus saat melihat seseorang yang di sukainya sedang mengelus kepala teman barunya.

Rei dan Conan terkejut. " Ayumi ?! "

" A-ah, a-aku .. " Ayumi gelagapan, ia membawa tas Rei.

" Ingatlah untuk melepas sepatumu kalau masuk ke dalam rumah, " ujar Conan cepat sambil menghampiri Ayumi.

Rei menghampiri Ayumi sambil terus mengelus kepalanya. " Terimakasih, Ayumi-chan, maaf merepotkan, " Rei mengambil tasnya dari tangan Ayumi.

" Edogawa-kun, sampaikan maafku kepada Shinichi-niichan karena telah membuat perpustakaannya berantakan, " Rei membereskan buku – buku yang berserakan, dan memasukkan buku yang di pinjamnya ke tasnya. " Aku pulang dulu. "

Rei tersenyum, keluar dari rumah kediaman Kudo itu.

…

" _Benarkah ? _" Ponsel Rei kembali memunculkan suara. Sambil berjalan, Rei tersenyum.

" Iya, ia juga suka Arsene Lupin seperti Kaito-niichan, aku meminjam banyak bukunya, " kata Rei.

" _Di rumah Profesor Agasa yang kau bilang tadi ? _" Tanya Kaito lewat ponselnya.

" Bukan, di sebelahnya, kalau tidak salah di rumah Shinichi-niichan, papan namanya Kudo, perpustakaannya besar sekali ! " Ujar Rei bersemangat.

" _Shinichi-niichan ? Papan nama Kudo ? Maksudmu Kudo Shinichi ?_ " Rei membeli tiket kereta, lalu menunggu di salah satu kursi yang di sediakan.

" Iya, detektif itu ! Rumahnya kosong sehingga aku mengambil banyak buku, kata Edogawa-kun aku boleh mengambil sepuasnya, " ujar Rei.

" _Eeeeehhh ?! Kau sekelas dengan Edogawa Conan ?! "_ Terdengar nada panik dari seberang.

Rei mengerutkan dahinya, " Iya, kenapa ? " Rei masuk ke dalam kereta menuju Ekoda.

" _Tidak apa – apa, kau sudah naik kereta ? _" Tanya Kaito. Rei duduk di kursi paling depan.

" Sudah, ah, Kaito-niichan, " Rei menaruh ponselnya dari telinga kanan ke kiri, " nanti malam akan ada Kaito KID, apa kita akan menontonnya ? "

" _Semua pertunjukan KID tidak akan pernah ku lewatkan, tentu saja nanti malam kita akan melihatnya._ " Ujar Kaito girang.

Rei tersenyum, " aku ingin melihatnya secara langsung ! " Ucap Rei.

" _Ayah Aoko, Nakamori-keibu dengan senang hati menerima kita di pameran tersebut. Ah, mungkin Edogawa Conan akan datang, _" Rei melihat ke arah jendela.

" Edogawa-kun akan datang ? " Tanya Rei. " Kenapa Kaito-niichan sangat yakin kalau ia akan datang ? "

" _Selalu disebutkan_, _bukan ? Edogawa Conan menyelamatkan permata dari Kaito KID, atau menghadapi KID, jadi mungkin ia akan datang,_ " Jawab Kaito dengan nada pelan.

Rei mengangguk – ngangguk, " baiklah. Kaito-niichan, apa kau sudah di rumah ? "

" _Dari tadi sekali, ada apa ? "_ Tanya Kaito balik. Rei menggiigit bibirnya, lalu memegangi perutnya.

" Tadi aku lupa, aku belum makan siang, " ujar Rei pelan.

" _Eh ? Katamu kau akan makan di rumah temanmu ? "_ Teriak Kaito.

Rei tersenyum geli, walau Kaito takkan melihatnya, " aku tadi langsung pulang sehingga lupa makan siang, apa masih ada mie instannya ? "

" _Masih ada, aku akan memasakkannya. Sudah, ya, sampai jumpa di rumah, Rei-chan,_ " Tuut .. Tuut .. Telepon terputus.

Rei menyimpan ponsel flap-nya ke dalam tas, lalu mengambil ponsel _touch_nya, atau bisa di bilang smartphone.

Ia tersenyum, lalu keluar dari kereta dan berjalan kaki menuju rumah. Di jalan, ia masih memainkan smartphone itu.

Ia menulis nama ' Dad '.

" Otou-san … Maafkan aku … "

…

" Halo ? Jodie-sensei ? " Conan mencoba menelpon Agen Jodie.

" _Cool guy, ada apa ? " _Tanya Jodie.

Conan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, " bisa ke restoran Colombo sekarang juga ? "

…

" Jadi, ada teman barumu yang ciri – cirinya mirip dengan _Moselle _? " Jodie meneguk segelas es tehnya.

" Ya, namanya Akagi Rei. Dia masuk SD Teitan dan sekelas denganku dan Haibara, " ujar Conan.

" Jadi itu kenapa kau mendekatinya ? " Ai melirik ke Conan, " untuk menyelidikinya ? "

Conan menatap Ai malas, lalu memberikan foto Rei kepada Jodie. Jodie mengangguk – ngangguk.

" Iya sih, dia memang sedikit mirip, " komentar Ai. " Tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin, " tambahnya.

" Jodie ! Sedang apa kau ?! " Terdengar teriakan seorang laki – laki dari luar restoran Colombo itu.

Spontan, Jodie, Conan, dan Ai menoleh ke arah pintu. " Agen James ? "

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Kau bilang hanya makan siang … " Tanya James. Jodie memperlihatkan foto Rei.

" _Cool guy_ bilang ciri – ciri anak ini mirip Moselle yang sedang kita cari, " jelas Jodie.

James merebut foto itu dari tangan Jodie. _Moselle ?_ Gumamnya dalam hati, lalu menaruh lagi foto itu di meja.

" Bukannya dia lebih mirip_ Elizabeth_ ? " Ujar James sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Kembali diingatkan, tulisan _italic_ atau _miring_ itu artinya adalah ucapan telepon, dalam hati, atau bahasa asing.

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, sudah di balas lewat PM

…

" Elizabeth ? " Conan dan Ai mengerutkan dahi, merasa asing dengan nama yang baru di sebutkan agen FBI yang pertama kali mereka lihat di kasus Panda Car itu.

" Iya, ini lebih mirip dengan El-chan, " ujar Jodie. James mengangguk – ngangguk.

" Hei, hei, " Conan menatap Jodie. " Siapa itu El-chan dan Elizabeth ? "

Jodie tersenyum, " mereka orang yang sama. Elizabeth dipanggil El, kau tahu, " ujarnya.

" Elizabeth adalah anakku. Elizabeth Black. " Sahut James tiba – tiba.

Conan dan Ai terkejut, " anak ?! "

" Jadi anda sudah menikah ? Lalu, siapa istri anda ? " Tanya Conan penasaran.

James ikut duduk di sebelah Ai. " Istriku, ia sudah meninggal, namanya adalah Miley Santemillion, tapi menjadi Miley Black, "

" Tunggu, sepertinya Santemillion .. " Conan berpikir sesuatu.

" Itu nama ibu ! Namaku Jodie Santemillion, aku hanya memakai nama keluarganya, namaku adalah Jodie Starling ! " Ucap Jodie sambil menyentuh dahi Conan dengan jari telunjuknya.

James memperhatikan foto itu lagi. " Maksudmu anak ini adalah _Moselle_ ?"

" Kami belum yakin. Tapi bisa saja itu adalah El-chan, " sahut Jodie.

James menoleh ke Jodie, " maksudmu El-chan mengecil ? Meminum APTX4869 ? "

"Bisa saja, kan ? Nasibnya sama seperti mereka, " Jodie melirik ke dua anak yang asik menatapnya sebal.

" Apa Agen James tahu dimana anak anda ? " Tanya Conan tiba – tiba.

" Itulah … " James menghela nafas, " sejak 4 bulan yang lalu ia hilang dari rumah, maka dari itu aku datang ke Jepang, "

" Ya, anak itu dilahirkan di Jepang, kan ? Bisa saja ia ke Jepang, " tambah Jodie.

Conan menjepit dagunya dengan jarinya, " apa istri Agen James mengalami kecelakaan biasa ? "

" Tidak, ia dibunuh, oleh Vermouth, dua bulan lalu, " jawab James cepat.

" Rei-chan bilang kalau ibunya kecelakaan biasa, kan ? Jadi berarti ia bukan Elizabeth Black, " ucap Ai.

Conan melirik Ai, " bodoh, bisa saja ia berbohong."

" Kalau ia berbohong, kenapa ? Kalau aku menjadi dia, aku jujur saja, karena aku mengira ' Edogawa-kun hanya anak kecil, ia tidak tahu apa – apa', " tambah Ai.

" Aku setuju, " Jodie meneguk es tehnya lagi, " untuk apa ia berbohong ? "

" Bisa saja kalau ia tahu bahwa Edogawa Conan adalah Kudou Shinichi yang mengecil ? " Sahut James tiba – tiba.

Jodie menoleh sebentar, " benar juga, sebagai seorang agen, El-chan cukup pintar," tambahnya.

" Jadi ia juga agen FBI ? " Conan memukul meja, " Elizabeth itu ? "

Jodie dan James mengangguk bersamaan, " iya."

" Semuda itu ? Ia masih 18 tahun kan ? " Tanya Ai heran.

James tersenyum, " ia adalah anak yang hebat. 18 tahun pikirannya sudah dewasa, ia jago menembak, ia sangat hebat. "

Conan dan Ai hanya ber-oh.

" Jadi ? Ada dua kemungkinan ? " Jodie menoleh ke masing – masing orang, " anak itu adalah _Moselle_ atau El-chan ? "

" Bisa saja dia bukan siapa – siapa. " Sahut Ai. " Ia hanya anak kecil biasa yang kebetulan wajahnya mirip dengan mereka. "

Conan menatap Ai sebal lagi. " Terserah kau, "

…

" Terima kasih, Kaito-niichan, maaf merepotkan, " ujar Rei saat selesai makan mie instan buatan Kaito.

" Tidak apa, ah, apa harimu menyenangkan ? " Tanya Kaito, lalu menyalakan TV di ruang tamunya.

Rei ikut duduk di sebelah Kaito, " ya, begitulah, aku mendapat banyak teman, dan aku dimasukkan ke dalam _Junior Detective League_, Grup Detektif Cilik, "jelasnya.

_Dia masuk ke kelompok itu juga ?_ " Bagaimana dengan anak bernama Edogawa Conan itu ? "

Rei mengganti channel TV, " anaknya cukup baik. Edogawa-kun memang terlalu serius, setiap ada sesuatu yang aneh dariku ia selalu menyelidikinya, "

" Tentu saja, dia adalah tantei-kun, " sahut Kaito.

Sorot mata Rei berpindah ke sosok laki – laki berambut berantakan itu, " Kaito-niichan, kenapa Kaito-niichan sangat tertarik kepada Edogawa-kun ? "

" Entahlah, hanya kaget saja kau sekelas dengan anak yang cukup terkenal itu, "_ oh, ia sangat terkenal_.

Rei melihat ke jam, " kita makan malam dulu atau melihat pertunjukan KID dulu ? "

" Makan dulu saja. " Jawab Kaito cepat. Rei berjalan menuju dapur, mencari bahan – bahan.

" Tuh, kan, tidak ada bahan – bahan disini ! " Rei kembali ke ruang TV, " Kaito-niichan ! "

Kaito tertawa kecil, lalu mengacak rambut perempuan kecil di depannya, " kita beli saja, oke ? " Rei mengangguk, lalu segera mengganti bajunya.

…

" Kobayashi-sensei juga penggemar Edogawa Rampo, termasuk Kogoro Akechi, sedangkan di rumah Shinichi-niichan, disana ada banyak novel Arsene Lupin karya Maurice Leblanc, " jelas Rei sambil berjalan.

Kaito ber-oh, " kalau kau ? "

" Sherlockian. Penggemar Holmes dan semuanya, Kogoro Akechi, Arsene Lupin, dan juga semua karangan Agatha Christie seperti Hercule Poirot, ah, yang paling ku suka adalah Pembunuhan atas Roger Ackyord, itu sangat mengejutkan ! " kata Rei bersemangat.

Kaito menganga, " kau masih kecil, apa kau bisa membaca novel setebal itu ? "

Rei tersenyum, memperlihatkan jejeran giginya, " ah, disana toko daging, kan ? Aku beli dulu, ya, kita bertemu di supermarket ! " Rei berlari menuju sebuah toko di pinggir jalan.

Kaito melambaikan tangannya, lalu berbelok ke arah supermarket, " anak yang lucu, " gumamnya.

" KAAIITOOO ! " Tiba – tiba ada orang yang memanggil Kaito. Kaito menoleh ke belakang.

" Hakuba ? Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " Tanya Kaito.

Hakuba Saguru, seorang detektif SMU seperti Kudo Shinichi yang mengincar orang di hadapannya sekarang, Kaito KID.

" Mencari cemilan untuk menonton pertunjukan KID nanti, kau sendiri ? " Tanya Saguru balik.

Kaito melirik Saguru pedas(?) _dia tidak akan sempat memakan cemilannya_, " membeli beberapa bahan makanan, " ujar Kaito lalu masuk ke dalam supermarket.

" Kau bisa memasak ? Katanya ibumu pindah ke luar negeri, " Saguru mengambil sebuah cokelat di rak paling dekat.

" Tentu saja bukan aku yang memasak, " Kaito mengambil troli, " tapi dia. "

Saguru berjalan menjejerkan langkahnya dengan Kaito. " _Dia_ ? Maksudmu Aoko ? " Tanya Saguru heran.

"Bukan, tapi di- " omongan Kaito terputus saat mendengar suara anak kecil yang memanggil namanya.

" KAITO-NIICHAN ! " Anak yang menjadi sumber suara itu berlari kencang menuju Kaito. " Daging itu ku titipkan ke penitipan barang. " Jelasnya.

Saguru menatap anak meloncat – loncat karena tidak bisa mengambil barang yang terlalu tinggi untuknya. " Kau mau mengambil apa ? "

" Ah, garam itu ! " Anak menunjuk ke sebungkus garam yang berada di barisan paling atas.

Saguru mengangguk, lalu mengambil garam itu dan memberikannya kepada anak yang sedang menunggunya, " ini.. "

" Terima kasih ! " Anak itu menerima plastik kecil berwarna putih itu, lalu berlari menuju Kaito dan menaruhnya ke dalam troli.

" Oi, Kaito, " Saguru menoleh ke Kaito sambil terus berjalan, " siapa anak itu ? "

Kaito menghentikan trolinya sebentar, " kau kan detektif, seharusnya kau harus bisa langsung tahu siapa anak itu, "

" Jangan bercanda, Kaito ! Aku serius ! " Saguru menepuk bahu Kaito.

Kaito tertawa kecil, " aku hanya bercanda. Namanya Akagi Rei, aku melihatnya pingsan di depan rumahku dan aku membawanya ke rumah, lalu ia tinggal denganku, " jelasnya.

Saguru menaikkan alisnya, " tinggal denganmu ? "

" Ibunya meninggal dan ayahnya bekerja diluar negeri, selama ini ia tinggal sendirian di apartemen dan apartemennya terbakar, " tambah Kaito. Ia menatap anak di depannya itu.

" Kaito-niichan, " Panggil Rei.

Kaito menunduk, " ada apa ? "

" Sepertinya kita sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang, " ajak Rei, lalu mengambil alih troli dan mendorongnya menuju kasir.

Saguru tersenyum pelan, " anak yang sangat lucu. "

…

" Jadi, Saguru-niichan adalah seorang detektif ? Seperti Holmes ? " Tanya Rei sambil memasak makanan untuk mereka.

Saguru mengangguk, " ya, tapi Holmes masih lebih hebat dariku. " Sahutnya.

" Holmes adalah detektif terhebat sepanjang masa, ia takkan terkalahkan !  
" Kata Rei, "silahkan … " Rei memberikan dua mangkuk makanan ke laki – laki yang umurnya terpaut jauh darinya.

" Nanti kau akan datang ke pertunjukan Kaito KID ? " Tanya Saguru lalu menoleh ke Kaito dan Rei bergantian.

Kaito meneguk air putihnya, " tentu sekali. Kita akan datang, iya, kan, Rei-chan ? " Kaito menoleh ke Rei yang duduk di sebelahnya.

" Kalau Kaito-niichan ikut, aku juga. Bagaimana dengan Saguru-niichan ? " Tanya Rei, lalu menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

Saguru tersenyum licik, lalu mengibaskan tangannya, " aku akan hadir dan menangkapnya saat itu juga, Rei-chan ! " Saguru mencubit pipi Rei.

Kaito menatap Saguru dengan tatapan membunuh, _bahkan anak kecil juga_. Ia mengalihkan pandangan lalu menyalakan TV.

"…malam ini incaran Kaito KID adalah Fire Jewel, permata yang di perkirakan berharga sepuluh juta yen milik perusahaan Suzuki… " kemudian di tayangkan gambar Fire Jewel.

Perhatian Kaito, Rei, dan Saguru beralih ke layar TV di depan mereka. Setelah gambar permata tadi menghilang, kemudian di tayangkan seorang laki – laki tua yang merupakan penasehat Suzuki, Jirokichi Suzuki.

" … keamanan ? Tentu saja sudah ! Aku akan melindungi permata berharga ini dari tangan pencuri sialan itu ! " Sekilas wawancara wartawan dengan penasehat Suzuki itu ditayangkan.

" Cih. " Gumam Kaito.

…

" Terima kasih banyak, Saguru-niichan, sudah memberi kami tumpangan, " ucap Rei kepada detektif berambut pirang itu.

Saguru membungkukkan badannya, lalu mengacak rambut Rei, " untuk gadis kecil se-cantik kau, apapun, " ujarnya.

Kaito menatap Saguru lagi, lalu menarik tangan Rei masuk ke dalam Museum Suzuki, " kau mau melihat permatanya, kan ? "

Rei mendongak, lalu mengangguk.

" Kaito, disini ! " Aoko melambaikan tangannya kepada Kaito dan Rei. Kaito dan Rei berjalan menghampiri Aoko.

" Hai, Aoko-neechan, " Rei melambaikan tangannya perlahan.

Aoko berjongkok agar tingginya sama seperti Rei, lalu memeluknya erat – erat.

"Le-le-lepaskan aku … " Aoko melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mencubit pipi Rei, dan memainkan rambutnya.

" Kau sangat cantik dengan gaun ini, Rei-chan ! " Puji Aoko. Rei tersenyum pelan, lalu berjalan menuju kotak permata.

" Ah, Kaito, Hakuba, siapa anak kecil itu ? " Tanya Inspektur Nakamori seraya menunjuk ke gadis kecil yang memakai gaun merah tua itu.

Kaito menoleh ke belakang, " namanya Akagi Rei, ia tinggal di rumahku, " jelas Kaito. " Sini, Rei-chan ! "

Rei berjalan menghampiri mereka. " Namaku Akagi Rei, Nakamori-keibu, " Rei membungkukkan badannya.

" Rei ? " Tiba – tiba terdengar suara dari belakang Rei. Rei menoleh ke belakang.

" Edogawa-kun ? Kau kemari juga ? " Tanya Rei memiringkan kepalanya.

" Teman Ran-neechan adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan Suzuki, lalu kau ? " Tanya Conan balik.

" Teman Kaito-niichan adalah anak dari Nakamori-keibu, " jawab Rei sambil tersenyum.

Conan berbalik badan, Ran memanggilnya.

" Conan-kun, kau kema- eh ? Siapa perempuan kecil ini ? " Tanya Ran lalu membungkuk, memperhatikan Rei.

Rei menatap mata Ran.

" Dia anak baru di kelasku, namanya Akagi Rei. Rei-chan, ini Ran-neechan, " Conan memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

Ran tersenyum, " aku Mouri Ran. Salam kenal, Rei-chan, "

Rei tetap diam, masih menatap mata Ran. _Ia sedang sedih._

…

" Jadi, kau sama – sama penggemar Holmes seperti Conan, ya ? " Tanya Ran.

Rei meneguk es jeruknya, lalu mengangguk. " Iya, Edogawa-kun mengajakku ke rumah Shinichi-niisan, katanya aku boleh meminjam banyak novel di rumahnya, "

" Shinichi ? " Ran mendekatkan wajahnya. Rei menatap mata Ran lagi, lalu tersenyum manis.

" Ran-oneesan, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ? " Kata Rei. Ran menjauhkan wajahnya lagi.

" Bertanya ? Bertanya apa ? " Tanya Ran.

Rei menelan ludah, " Ran-oneesan sedang memikirkan Shinichi-niisan, kan ? " Bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan.

Ran terkejut. " Eeh ?! "

" Hmm, Ran-oneesan sedih karena Shinichi-niisan tidak datang – datang, atau tidak menghubungi Ran-oneesan ? " Rei tersenyum manis, semanis – manisnya gadis kecil berumur 8 tahun.

" Rei-chan .. " Ran memanggil nama Rei pelan.

Rei memasang wajah berpikirnya, " atau karena hari ini Ran-oneesan tidak bertemu dengan Shinichi-niisan ? " Tanya Rei lagi.

Ran tersenyum, " darimana kau tahu ? "

" Semua yang Ran-oneesan rasakan, walau Ran-oneesan mencoba menutupinya, masih terukir jelas di mata Ran-oneesan, " jelas Rei, lalu ia berjalan melewati Ran.

Rei menghampiri Kaito. " Kaito-niichan, " panggilnya.

Kaito menoleh ke sebelah kirinya, melihat gadis kecil sedang tersenyum padanya. " Rei-chan, kau darimana saja ? "

" Aku tadi mengobrol bersama Ran-oneesan, sedangkan Kaito-niichan ? " Tanya Rei balik.

Kaito tersenyum, lalu menjentikkan jarinya. " Eh ? Mer-merpati ? " Merpati muncul tiba – tiba di kepala Rei.

" Bagaimana ? Lucu, kan ? " Tanya Kaito, lalu mengambil merpatinya dan memberikannya pada Rei.

Rei menerimanya, ia tersenyum senang, " hebat sekali ! " Rei menoleh kepada Kaito, " Kaito-niichan sangat menyukai sulap, ya ? "

" Ya ! Aku adalah pesulap, kau tahu, " jawab Kaito dengan satu kedipan mata.

" Berarti sama dengan Kaito KID ! " Sahut Rei.

_Tentu saja, aku adalah Kaito KID_, " Kaito-niichan sangat menyukai Kaito KID, mungkin kalau tak ada dia aku takkan belajar sulap seperti itu, " kata Kaito.

"Benarkah ? " Tanya Rei sedikit takjub.

Kaito mengangguk – nganggukkan kepalanya, " Kaito KID adalah pesulap terhebat di dunia, tekniknya menyamar, mengambil permata, dia sangat hebat ! "_ Apakah aku memuji diri sendiri ?_

" Jadi, Kaito KID seperti referensi untuk Kaito-niichan ? " Rei memiringkan kepalanya.

" Ya, begitulah, " jawab Kaito cepat.

Rei mendongak ke atas, melihat Kaito-niichan-nya sudah tidak ada.

Rei menoleh ke kanan – kiri, " dimana Kaito-niichan ? " Gumam Rei, lalu mendongak melihat sebuah benda berputar – putar di angkasa.

Topi putih yang bagian atasnya menjulang tinggi dengan pita biru melayang di angkasa, berhenti tepat di atas kotak permata Fire Jewel itu, lalu muncullah sesosok yang di tunggu – tunggu selama 1 jam.

" KIIDD ! " Teriak orang – orang. Rei mendongak, menatap sosok laki – laki yang memakai tuksedo putih dan topi serta _monocle-_nya.

_Pertama kalinya …_ Rei tetap menatap Kaito KID, tepatnya matanya, _aku bisa melihat pencuri kelas dunia itu …_

" Ah! " Rei terkejut, pencuri itu menatapnya balik. Pencuri itu turun, lalu mencium tangan Rei.

" Salam kenal, gadis kecil, " KID melihat wajah Rei, _wajahnya tidak memerah_…

Rei mengerutkan alisnya, " sudah mendapatkan permata berharga sepuluh juta yen itu ? " Tanyanya dengan nada sarkastik.

KID sedikit terkejut, tapi ia tetap mempertahankan _poker face_-nya. " Tentu saja … " KID berjalan ke atas kotak permata lagi. " FIRE JEWEL MENJADI MILIKKU ! " Teriaknya, memperlihatkan Fire Jewel di tangannya, lalu menghilang.

Rei mencoba berpikir, _ia pasti menyamar, menyamar …_ Rei menyadari sesuatu. " Itu dia ! "

…

KID dengan penyamarannya, mengangkat Fire Jewel tinggi – tinggi, sehingga nampak seperti bulan purnama di dalam permata itu.

" Bukan … " Gumamnya, lalu menghembuskan napas berat.

" Kita bertemu lagi, " sahut seseorang di belakangnya. KID terkejut, lalu membalikkan badannya.

KID sedikit terkejut, tetapi ia tersenyum, " hai, Rei-chan … Sedang apa kau di tempat seperti ini ? "

" Matamu tidak bisa berbohong, " Rei melipat tangannya tepat di dadanya, " tuan KID si pencuri .. "

Mata KID terbelalak, sangat terlihat kalau ia terkejut. " A-apa maksudmu ? Kau ini, " _poker face_-nya hampir hilang, tapi ia tetap mempertahankannya.

" Menyamar menjadi Ran-oneesan ? Kau ini sebenarnya laki – laki atau 'waria' ? " Sahut Rei, dengan senyuman licik.

KID menatap anak di depannya sebal. " Baiklah, ku akui aku adalah KID. Lalu ? Apa yang akan kau lakukan ? Menangkapku ? "

" Tentu saja … " omongan Rei tergantung.

" _Kaito-niichan sangat menyukai Kaito KID, mungkin kalau tak ada dia aku takkan belajar sulap seperti itu, "_

" _Kaito KID adalah pesulap terhebat di dunia, tekniknya menyamar, mengambil permata, dia sangat hebat ! "_

Rei menelan ludah, " tidak. "

" Eh ?! " KID dalam wujud Ran menaikkan alisnya, terkejut dengan jawaban anak kecil yang berhasil mengetahui penyamarannya ini.

" Aku tidak mau menangkapmu. Mengerti ? " Ucap Rei dengan nada datar, memalingkan wajahnya.

_Anak ini …_ " Kenapa ? " Hanya itu yang bisa KID ucapkan atas segala pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pikirannya.

Itu saja sudah cukup.

" Karena kau adalah referensi-nya, " ujar Rei. " Kau menjadi alasan kenapa dia belajar sulap seperti itu. " Tambahnya.

_Tunggu, sepertinya aku ingat kata – kata itu-ah ! Itu kata – kataku !_ " ' Dia ' ? " Tanyanya lagi.

" Kuroba Kaito. Seorang pesulap sepertimu, " kata Rei perlahan.

_Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bicara seperti itu ?_ " Ada apa dengannya ? Kenapa hanya karena dia kau tidak menangkapku ? "

Rei menatap pencuri di depannya, " dia beda denganmu ! Mungkin karena dia aku masih hidup dan bisa bertemu denganmu … Kalau tidak ada dia, aku sudah tewas, mungkin … "

_Rei-chan …_

" Ia adalah kakak yang baik, bahkan ia mengizinkanku tinggal di rumahnya, tanpa imbalan, atau apapun …

" Ia benar – benar menyelamatkan nyawaku … " Kata – kata Rei yang terakhir sangat pelan, tetapi orang di hadapannya tetap mendengarnya.

" Karena itu, apa kau puas ?! " Nadanya berubah total, lebih sarkastik dari tadi.

KID tersenyum, memberikan Fire Jewel kepada Rei, " berikan ini kepada Nakamori-keibu dan kakek tua itu, ini bukan permata incaranku, "

" dan tolong sampaikan kepada Kaito-mu itu, kalau aku sangat berterima kasih kepadanya .. "

KID tersenyum, lalu memecahkan jendela dan terbang, menghilang dari pandangan Rei. Rei berjongkok, mengambil kartu dan bunga mawar di hadapannya.

**Terima kasih**

**Kaito KID**

Rei tersenyum, mengambil bunga mawar yang tertempel di kartu itu.

_Justru aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu, Kaito-niichan._

…


	4. Chapter 4

" Jadi, dia langsung kabur begitu saja ? " Inspektur Nakamori menerima Fire Jewel dari Rei.

Rei mengangguk pelan.

" Tapi aku sangat kagum kepadamu, " Jirokichi mengacak rambut Rei, " kau langsung tahu kalau KID menyamar menjadi anak Mouri-san sesaat setelah KID kabur, sangat cepat ! "

Rei tersenyum, " terima kasih, "

" Bagaimana kau tahu, kalau Ran-neechan adalah KID ? " Tanya Conan tiba – tiba. Rei berbalik, " bahkan aku tidak tahu. "

Rei menghela napas, lalu menghembuskannya berat – berat, " karena mata."

" Mata ? " Conan dan Ran terkejut seketika.

Rei menoleh ke Ran, " mata Ran-oneesan yang kulihat sebelum KID menyamar memancarkan kesedihan,

" sedangkan yang kulihat saat ada KID adalah, kepercayaan diri, senang, itulah mengapa aku tahu. "

Ran terkejut, lalu tersenyum. Sedangkan Conan mengerutkan alisnya, _apa maksudnya ?_ ujarnya dalam hati.

" Kau punya kemampuan membaca mata seseorang, ya ? " Tanya Ran ceria.

Rei mendongak, tersenyum pelan, " em, sepertinya begitu. " jawabnya cepat.

" Kau melihatnya langsung ? Hebat sekali kau, Rei-chan ! " Tiba – tiba Kaito datang masuk ke ruangan pameran yang sudah kosong.

Rei menoleh ke Kaito sebentar, lalu memalingkan wajah lagi. " Iya. "

" Hei, ada apa dengan sikap dingin itu ? Reeii-chaann, " Kaito mencubit pipi Rei.

Rei melirik laki – laki itu sekilas, lalu menghela napas panjang, " apanya yang sikap dingin ? " Rei menoleh ke Kaito lagi.

" Begitu, dong ! " Kaito tersenyum semeringai, lalu berdiri lagi.

" Baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Sampai jumpa, Nakamori-keibu, Ran-oneesan, Edogawa-kun ..! " Rei menarik tangan Kaito, keluar dari Museum Suzuki.

Kaito menaikkan alisnya, " hei, hei, jangan tarik – tarik ! "

" Kaito-niichan, " Rei menghentikan langkahnya, dan otomatis Kaito ikut berhenti._ Perasaan tidak enak apa ini ?_ Tanya Kaito dalam hati.

" Kaito-niichan … " Rei menyebutkan nama laki – laki di sebelahnya dengan nada yang cukup pelan.

_Jangan – jangan .. Ia tahu, kalau aku …_ Kaito terus memperhatikan mata Rei, walau ia tidak punya kemampuan membaca mata seperti Rei, _… adalah Kaito KID?_

" Ada apa, Rei-chan ? " Tanya Kaito lembut, walau hatinya gelisah.

Rei menengadah, menatap mata kakak angkatnya itu, " kemana ? "

" Eh ? " Kaito mengerutkan alisnya. " Maksudmu ? "

Rei menghela napas panjang, " Kemana saja Kaito-niichan tadi ?! Kau tidak tahu aku sangat takut saat berhadapan dengan KID tadi ! Aku takut aku akan di jatuhkan dari lantai 2 saat itu juga karena aku tahu penyamarannya ! "

Kaito terkejut seketika, " hei, hei, " _nadanya seperti wanita dewasa…_

" Aku takut sekali waktu itu ! Tapi aku berusaha tenang saja, " nada Rei semakin pelan.

Kaito tertawa kecil, " Kaito KID bukan hantu atau drakula, kau tahu ! "_ Meski dulu ada anak kecil sepertimu yang mengira aku drakula._

" Tetapi ia adalah penjahat ! " Rei mendongak, menatap Kaito. " Ia adalah penjahat kelas dunia yang sedang buron, kenapa Kaito-niichan masih menjadikan ia referensi ? "_ Itu membuatku melepaskannya, _tukas Rei.

Kaito membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya lagi. " Walau aku memberitahumu, kau tidak akan mengerti," ujar Kaito, lalu menarik tangan Rei lagi menuju stasiun terdekat.

…

_Keesokan harinya …_

Rei melangkah keluar dari stasiun Beika. Ia menatap arlojinya, tepat 30 menit sebelum sekolah di mulai. Ia berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

Tiitt … Tiitt ..

Rei mengangkat teleponnya, " halo ? "

" _Rei-chan, nanti aku tidak pulang, aku mau _study tour_ ke Osaka sampai besok lusa, oke ? "_ Terdengar suara riang Kaito dan latar belakang suara riuh para pelajar SMU Ekoda.

" Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Kaito-niichan, " Rei menutup teleponnya, dan tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah sampai di gerbang SD Teitan.

_SD Teitan , ini hari keduaku …_ Rei melewati gerbang besar yang terbuka itu, berjalan dan menoleh kanan – kiri.

" REI-CHAAAN ! " Rei berbalik ke belakang, ternyata teman – temannya baru datang sekarang.

" Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, dimana Edogawa-kun dan Haibara-san ? " Tanya Rei sambil terus berjalan.

Ayumi menjejerkan langkahnya dengan Rei. " Saat ku tanya kepada Profesor Agasa, Ai-chan dan Conan-kun sudah datang duluan, " jawab Ayumi.

Rei ber-oh, masuk ke kelasnya. " Kau benar, mereka datang duluan. " Gumam Rei, lalu duduk di bangku paling pojok di barisan ke 3 dari depan.

" Conan-kun, Ai-chan, kenapa kalian tidak menunggu kami ? " Tanya Ayumi dengan sedikit cemberut.

" Maaf, " ucap Conan cepat-dan sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ayumi, tapi Ayumi menyerah dan kembali duduk di tempat duduknya.

Rei tersenyum kecil, lalu membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa novel tebal, lalu membawanya dan mengantarkannya ke meja Conan.

" Sampaikan terimakasihku kepada pemiliknya, " pesan Rei. " Ah, kepadamu juga, terimakasih banyak, ya ! "

" Rei-chan, " Conan menoleh ke perempuan yang memakai kemeja se-siku dan celana se-lutut itu, " ada yang harus kita bicarakan. "

Rei mengerutkan alisnya, lalu memiringkan kepalanya, " apa ? "

" Sepulang sekolah, kita ke rumah Profesor Agasa, " ujar Conan pelan, di sambut anggukan kepala Rei.

Ia tersenyum, " baiklah. "

...

Rei berjalan menuju blok 2 kota Beika. Ia tidak bersama teman – temannya karena tadi ia dipanggil guru untuk ulangan susulan.

" Ini dia rumah professor, " Rei menekan bel di sebelah pagar rumah sekaligus laboratium milik Profesor Agasa.

_Ting … Tung …_ " Dia sudah datang ! " Conan dan Profesor Agasa keluar, membukakan pagar untuk Rei.

" Hai, Rei-chan, " sapa Profesor.

" Hai juga, Profesor, " Rei, Conan, dan Profesor masuk ke dalam rumah megah berwarna putih bersih tersebut.

Profesor membuka pintu perlahan, dan Rei sedikit terkejut. Tetapi ia tetap masuk dengan wajah tenang-seperti tidak ada apa – apa.

" Duduklah, " Profesor mempersilahkan Rei duduk di sebelah Agen FBI Jodie dan James.

" Ng, Profesor, " Rei berdiri lagi, mendekatkan mulutnya kepada telinga Profesor Agasa. " Siapa orang – orang itu ? " Bisik Rei cukup keras.

" Jangan berpura – pura, " Jodie angkat bicara, " kau Elizabeth, kan ? "

Rei tersenyum, bersikap tetap tenang, _sudah kuduga_, katanya dalam hati. Ia berbalik, lalu melihat agen FBI Jodie Starling itu.

" Hmm ? Elizabeth ? " Rei mengerutkan alisnya, " nama yang cukup bagus, tapi siapa itu ? " Tanya Rei manis, sangat manis.

Jodie berjalan tegap menghampiri anak itu. " Ayolah, El-chan, kenapa kau lakukan ini kepada kita ? Ia adalah ayahmu, El ! Ayah kandungmu ! " Tukas Jodie.

" Orang itu ? " Rei menoleh sedikit, mendapatkan 'ayahnya' sedang memperhatikannya.

Ia menelan ludah, " aku tidak mengenalnya, " ujar Rei tegas, cepat.

" Elizabeth, " James menghampiri Rei, " _what did you say ? _" Tanya James pelan, nadanya sangat pelan tapi Rei masih bisa mendengarnya.

" Aku bukan Elizabeth, kau tahu ? Aku Akagi Rei, namaku adalah Akagi Rei ! Akagi Rei ! Ingatlah itu baik –baik ! " Teriak Rei.

Jodie dan James memperhatikan Rei, lalu melihat satu sama lain, dan menganggguk.

" Maaf. Kau boleh pulang sekarang. " Kata James, lalu mengelus rambut Rei. Rei memiringkan kepalanya.

" Daah, Akagi Rei ! " Jodie melambaikan tangannya, lalu mereka berdua naik ke lantai 2.

Dan tinggallah Rei sendiri._ Aku benar – benar harus pulang_, tukasnya dalam hati, lalu keluar dari rumah itu dengan hati – hati.

" Bagaimana ? Benarkah ? " Sahut Ai cepat, melihat dua agen FBI itu naik ke lantai 2.

" Bukan … " Jawab Jodie, lalu menghembuskan napasnya berat – berat.

Conan mengerutkan alisnya, " darimana kau tahu ? "

" Ia tidak berbohong, sangat terlihat. Berarti kemungkinan ia adalah Moselle, atau bukan keduanya, " jelas Jodie.

Conan membalikkan badannya, ia terlihat berpikir. " Tetapi _feeling_ku mengatakan … "

" Berhentilah menggunakan _feeling_-mu, Kudo-kun ! " Ai melipat tangannya di dadanya, " kemarin kami percaya kalau Akagi Rei adalah Elizabeth Black karena _feeling_ detektifmu itu, tapi tidak terbukti ! Sekarang kau mau mengandalkan _feeling_ payahmu itu ? "

Conan melirik Ai, " biasanya _feeling_ detektifku selalu benar ! " Tukasnya, membela dirinya sendiri.

" Sudahlah, jangan berkelahi, " James menengahi mereka. " Berkelahi tidak akan membuat kita tahu identitas aslinya, " tambahnya lagi.

Conan menengadah, lalu berkata, " Apa agen James juga berpikir kalau Rei adalah Elizabeth ? " Tanyanya.

James terkejut, lalu menoleh ke sebelahnya, menunduk sedikit, " hmm… sedikit, " gumamnya.

_Kalau ia benar Elizabeth, kenapa ? Kenapa ia berkata itu ? Lalu dimana kau sekarang, El-chan ? Katakan padaku …_

…

Rei berlari, melihat arlojinya berkali – kali. 5 menit lagi kereta akan berangkat, kalau ia terlambat, ia harus menunggu 30 menit lagi.

Ia sampai di stasiun, membeli tiket, dan berlari masuk ke ruang tunggu dan masuk ke dalam kereta. " Hahh .. Hahh .. " Nafasnya terengah – engah, ia sangat capek.

" Duduk, nak ? " Tanya seorang gadis sekitar 18 tahun. Rei menoleh, rupanya gadis itu member tempat duduknya.

Rei mengangguk, duduk di tempat gadis itu tadi, " terima kasih. "

Gadis itu tersenyum, berdiri di sebelah Rei. " Kau baru pulang sekolah ? "

" Tidak, aku mampir sebentar ke rumah teman. Ternyata aku hampir tertinggal kereta, " jawab Rei, lalu meminum air putihnya.

" Perkenalkan, " gadis itu mulai memperkenalkan diri, " namaku Koizumi Akako, kau pasti Akagi Rei, kan ? "

Rei menjauhkan botol minumannya, lalu menoleh ke perempuan dengan nama Akako tadi, " darimana, kakak tahu ? "

Akako tertawa kecil, " Hakuba Saguru menceritakannya kepadaku, ia adalah temanku, " _tepatnya salah satu dari budakku_, tambah Akako dalam hati.

Rei mengerutkan alisnya, _budak ?_ " Jadi onee-san teman Saguru-niisan ? " Tanya Rei.

" Iya, " Akako mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, " kau bersekolah di Beika ? Jauh sekali. "

" SD Ekoda penuh, kepala sekolahnya menyarankan di SD Teitan saja, " jelas Rei. Akako ber-oh saja. " Apa yang Akako-oneesan lakukan di Beika ? "

Akako menoleh ke Rei lagi. " Berjalan – jalan saja, "

" Akako-oneesan tidak ikut Kaito-niichan _study tour_ ke Osaka ? Katanya sekelas Kaito-niichan, apa Akako-oneesan tidak sekelas ? " Tanya Rei bertubi – tubi (?).

" Aku malas. " Jawabnya singkat, namun ada kelanjutannya, " _study tour_ itu menghabiskan waktu, lebih baik berjalan – jalan sendirian ke Beika. "

Rei ber-oh, lalu mengambil ponselnya. Ia merasakan getaran ponselnya tadi. " Email dari Kaito-niichan,

**Kalau nanti malam ada paket, terima saja, itu pasti dari Kaa-san. Jangan lupa kunci pintu dan jaga diri baik – baik, aku pulang besok lusa.**

Rei menatap layar ponselnya, lalu menekan tombol ' Balas '.

**Baiklah, akan ku ingat. Aku tidak akan lupa, Kaito-niichan juga jaga diri baik – baik, oleh – oleh sangat di nantikan :)**

Baru saja saat Rei mau menekan tombol ' Kirim ', tiba – tiba ada panggilan masuk dari Kaito saat itu juga.

" Siapa ? " Tanya Akako.

Rei menekan tombol telepm berwarna hijau, " Kaito-niichan, "

" _Rei-chan, kau sudah baca emailku ? "_ Tanya Kaito.

" Sudah, baru saja mau ku kirim balasannya Kaito-niichan menelpon. " Jawab Rei.

" _Kau masih di kereta ? " _Terdengar suara bingung dan heran dari Kaito.

Rei menggigit bibirnya, " iya, tadi aku mampir sebentar ke rumah Profesor Agasa, " jawabnya.

" Haaloo Kaito ! Bagaimana Osaka ? " Tiba – tiba Akako membungkuk dan berbicara di depan ponsel.

" _A-Akako ? Kau bersama Rei-chan ? " _Tanya Kaito tidak percaya.

" Kami bertemu di kereta, " jawab Rei.

" _Kau tidak _study tour _? Anak – anak pada heboh kau tidak datang, guru juga menanyakannya padaku, "_ Rei memberikan ponselnya kepada Akako.

Akako menempelkannya ke telinga kanannya, " ada apa, mencemaskanku ? "

" _Bukan ! Aku hanya bertanya, " _Kata Kaito singkat.

" Katakan pada mereka kalau aku baik – baik saja disini, dan tentu untukmu juga, tuan Kaito KID, " nada Akako sedikit pelan.

Tetapi makhluk kecil di sampingnya masih bisa mendengarnya. _Ooh .._ gumamnya dalam hati.

" _Bodoh, ada banyak orang di sana ! "_ Teriak Kaito.

" Tenang saja, nadaku pelan, kok ! Sudah ya, daaahh … " Akako memutuskan sambungan, lalu memberikan ponselnya kepada Rei.

_Tiit … Tiitt …_

Nada dering ponsel Rei terdengar lagi, dan sekarang dari Edogawa Conan.

" Ada apa, Edogawa-kun ? " Tanya Rei heran,

" _Aku hanya minta maaf, tadi rupanya hanya salah paham, "_ kata Conan dingin, dan sama sekali tidak ada nada 'minta maaf', itu yang Rei tahu.

" Minta maaf ? " Rei menoleh ke kanan, melihat pemandangan kota Ekoda yang mulai terlihat, " bahkan aku tidak mengerti apa yang 'mereka' bicarakan, "

" _Yang penting aku minta maaf. "_ Ucap Conan lagi, lalu telepon terputus tepat saat kereta berhenti.

Rei tersenyum kecil, lalu menyimpan ponselnya. " Akako-neechan tidak turun ? " Tanyanya, lalu berdiri.

" Tidak, aku ikut rute selanjutnya, " jawab Akako. Rei melambaikan tangannya, lalu keluar dari kereta tersebut.

Rei berjalan kaki menuju rumah Kuroba yang tidak jauh dari stasiun, mungkin tidak sampai 1 km.

Ia membuka pagar, lalu berjalan masuk ke pekarangan rumah itu.

_Sangat berbeda dengan rumahku yang dulu …_ Rei berjalan lagi, membuka pintu rumah dan menguncinya lagi.

" Aku pulang, " gumamnya, lalu melepas sepatu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia mengganti baju, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

_Boleh ku akui, aku penasaran dengan kamar Kuroba Kaito,_ Rei berhenti tepat di depan kamar Kaito.

Ia membukanya-tidak terkunci. Ia membukanya lebih lebar.

Kamarnya seperti kamar biasa, tempat tidur, meja kecil, lemari, peralatan – peralatan sulap, mungkin hanya satu yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Foto seorang pesulap dengan tuksedo hitam-yang tampak sedang memainkan aksi sulapnya- yang begitu besarnya, bahkan lebih besar dari tubuh mungil Rei.

Dan hanya dengan melihat sebentar, Rei tahu, itu pasti ayahnya. _Toichi Kuroba, _gumamnya dalam hati.

" Mungkin ada sesuatu disini, " Rei meraba – raba foto itu, dan menemukan bahwa foto itu sedikit bergoyang.

Ia mengerutkan alisnya, lalu mendorong foto itu ke dalam, dan, foto itu berputar. Memperlihatkan wajah pesulap yang sama tetapi memakai tuksedo putih, topi menjulang ke atas, monocle,- Rei jelas tahu siapa itu.

_KID , _Rei mendorong foto itu perlahan, dan foto itu fungsinya berubah seperti pintu, dan Rei memahami kalau ada ruangan di baliknya.

" Permisi .. " Rei masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Dan yang pertama ia tahu adalah …

_Sudah kuduga .. Aku sudah tahu sejak lama … _ucapnya dalam hati, lalu keluar dari ruangan tempat peralatan Kaito KID itu.

…

Rei masuk ke kamarnya, mendapat kesimpulan kalau _Kuroba Kaito adalah Kaito KID_. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

" Dunia ini penuh rahasia … " Gumamnya.

_Drrt .. Drrt …_

Rei membuka tasnya, dan mendapati smartphone-nya bergetar dua kali, lalu berhenti. Ia mengerutkan alisnya, _siapa ?_

Email.

Ia membuka email, dan melihat siapa yang mengirimnya. **Dad.**

**Kau ada di mana ?**

Rei menatap layar ponsel _touch_-nya itu. Terbayang sosok ayahnya yang sedang memanggil dirinya, mengatakan ' kau ada dimana ? '.

Rei menimbang – nimbang ponsel itu. Dan akhirnya, ia menekan tombol ' Balas ', dan membalas email dari ayah kandungnya.

**Entahlah, aku tidak tahu aku ada di mana. I miss you, Dad**

Ia mematikan ponselnya, dan menyimpannya lagi ke dalam tas.

…

Laki – laki itu duduk di balik kemudi, menunggu seseorang keluar dari café. Tiba – tiba, ponselnya bergetar.

**Entahlah, aku tidak tahu aku ada di mana. I miss you, Dad**

Ia membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan balasan dari anaknya. _Apa ia sedang dalam bahaya ?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

" James ! Ayo berangkat ! " Jodie membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya, dan menoleh ke pak 'supir' di sebelahnya.

" Bisakah kita melacaknya ? " Tanya James tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, " barusan aku mendapat email dari El-chan, "

Mata Jodie membulat, lalu merebut ponsel James dan melihat email yang di sebutkan tadi.

" Akan ku coba, " Jodie mengutak – atik ponsel James, setelah sekian lama, ia menyerahkan kembali ponsel James.

" Bagaimana ? " Tanyanya datar.

" Di aktifkan untuk tidak terlacak. Benar – benar El-chan. " Jawab Jodie datar, di susul dengan helaan nafas panjang.

_Drrtt … Drrtt …_

Ponsel James bergetar lagi. Ia cepat – cepat mengambilnya, dan membacanya.

**How are you ? Are you okay ?**

Dari Elizabeth, anaknya.

…

**I'm okay. Sedang di sibukkan oleh pencarian organisasi hitam, ada yang kabur bernama Moselle**

Rei membaca email balasan itu, lalu membalas lagi. Saat baru menulis satu kalimat, ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya-tidak ada orang.

**Moselle ada disini. Ia sedang duduk bersamaku, Dad. She is okay, She's here, with me**

Rei menekan tombol ' Kirim ', lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. _Because she is me_.

…


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf update chapter ke 5 ini agak lama, soalnya saya sedang sibuk dengan lomba –lomba di hari libur, haduuh ..

Banyak yang penasarannya pairing-nya ya ? Baiklah, tetap Shinichi x Ran, yang beda hanya, Kaito x Rei dan Saguru x Aoko :)

…

Jodie kebingungan melihat bosnya itu sedang mengerutkan keningnya dari tadi, dari sejak mereka sampai di restoran itu.

" James ? James ? _Are you okay ?_ " Tanya Jodie keheranan. " Makanan kita sudah datang, " ucapnya.

James menggeleng pelan, lalu menoleh ke perempuan berkacamata di sampingnya, " ah, aku baik – baik saja .. "

" Apa karena Elizabeth ? " Tanya Jodie lagi.

James menyenderkan badannya ke kursi, " ya … Ia semakin mengherankan. " Jawabnya.

" Jodie-sensei ? " Tiba – tiba Jodie mendengar suara seperti ada yang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan.

" Ra-Ran-chan ? Sonoko-chan ? " Jodie terkejut melihat dua muridnya yang sedang tersenyum, serta Conan juga, "_ Cool gu- _ah, maksudku _cool kid _juga .. "

" Apa kami boleh bergabung ? Restoran ini sudah cukup penuh, " pinta Ran. Jodie tersenyum, lalu omongannya di putus.

" Silahkan, tidak apa – apa. " Kata James, mempersilahkan mereka.

" Ah, terima kasih, " Ran, Conan, dan Sonoko duduk bersama dengan Jodie dan James.

" A-agen James, " Conan menepuk lengan James. James menoleh,

" Oh, ya, Kudo-kun, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku beritahu kepadamu, " Bisik James, lalu memperlihatkan email nya dengan Elizabeth.

Conan membacanya baik – baik, lalu menyerahkannya. " Apa ia benar – benar bersama Moselle ? "

" Iya, aku sudah mengiriminya email dan bertanya, tetapi tidak di- "omongan James terputus dengan getaran di ponselnya, cepat – cepat ia melihat emailnya.

**Aku serius, Dad, aku bersama dia sekarang. Kami aman, hanya saja aku tak tahu aku dimana, don't worry, Dad**

James dan Conan mengerutkan keningnya bersama – sama, mencoba mencerna kata – kata yang di kirimkan lewat email itu.

" Coba balas, " usul Conan. James mengangguk perlahan, lalu menjawab email dari anak tunggalnya itu.

**Bisa berikan petunjuk yang ada di sekitarmu ? Mungkin aku bisa memberitahumu kau ada dimana, El-chan**

James menyentuh tulisan 'Send', lalu memperlihatkan anak di sebelahnya itu email yang baru ia kirim.

…

**Bisa berikan petunjuk yang ada di sekitarmu ? Mungkin aku bisa memberitahumu kau ada dimana, El-chan**

Rei tersenyum sendiri, lalu mengetik di ponselnya itu.

**Tidak ada petunjuk disini, Dad**

Rei menyentuh tulisan Send, dan otomatis email itu terkirim. Ia memasukkan ponselnya lagi ke dalam tas, lalu turun ke lantai 1.

_Sendirian di rumah itu cukup tidak menyenangkan … _ujarnya dalam hati, lalu ia duduk di sofa dan menyalakan TV.

" ... besok malam, tepatnya tanggal 14 Februari, yaitu hari Valentine, akan ada pesta kembang api dan lampion di taman Beika, pesta dimulai dari jam 7 malam … "

Rei menyimak berita hangat di TV itu, _besok hari Valentine, ya ?_ Ia mengganti channel TV yang lain, dan saat ia lihat tidak ada yang menarik, ia mematikannya.

" Lebih baik aku membeli buku saja, " Rei masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang ia pakai untuk sekolah tadi, lalu keluar dari rumah itu.

Rei berjalan mencari toko buku di kota Ekoda itu. Saat sudah menemukannya, ia segera masuk dan mencari buku kesukaannya, Sherlock Holmes.

Setelah mendapatkan beberapa, Rei membawa buku itu ke kasir, " 5 buku Sherlock Holmes, " ujar Rei.

Petugas kasir itu mengerutkan alisnya, " kau yang membeli semua ini ? "

" Iya, memangnya kenapa ? " Tanya Rei.

Petugas kasir itu tersenyum, " maaf, dik, tapi 5 buku itu bukan bacaan anak – anak, " ujar petugas kasir itu lembut.

Rei mengerutkan alisnya, lalu menatap petugas kasir itu tatapan membunuh. Petugas kasir itu sedikit ketakutan, lalu mengambil buku – buku itu, " ah, baiklah, "

Rei tersenyum puas.

…

" _Halo ? "_ Terdengar suara anak perempuan di seberang sana, membuat Kaito tersenyum.

" Rei-chan ? Apa kabarmu ? " Tanyanya bersemangat, lalu menoleh ke pemandangan di kota Osaka itu.

" _Aku baik – baik saja, Kaito-niichan sendiri ? _" Tanya Rei balik.

" Aku sedang saaaangat bahagia, kau tahu kenapa ? " Kaito menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

" _Kenapa ? "_ Tanya Rei datar, sangat jelas kalau ucapan tadi adalah paksaan dari Kaito, tetapi Kaito tidak memperhatikannya.

Ia menghela napas panjang, " aku akan menembak Aoko, aku akan menjadikannya pacarku ! " Ujarnya bersemangat.

" _Eeeehh ?! "_ Terdengar suara ' eh ? ' panjang dari Rei, " _menembak Aoko-neechan ? "_

Kaito tertawa kecil, " iyaa, aku sudah lama menyukainya, bahkan dari kami pertama bertemu, "

" _ooh, begitu, "_ kata Rei. " _Kaito-niichan menembak Aoko-neechan di Osaka, aku jadi tidak bisa melihatnya ! "_

Kaito tersenyum, melihat ke arah jendela, " tenanglah. Oh, ya, kau makan malam di mana ? Kau tidak memasak, kan ? "

" _Restoran dekat SMP Ekoda,_ " jawab Rei, lalu Kaito melihat perempuan memakai dress putih selutut sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

" Kaito, apa kau menunggu lama ? " Tanya gadis itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Kaito tercengang sesaat, Nakamori Aoko yang biasanya berkelahi dengannya, berteriak – teriak padanya menjadi se'cantik' itu.

" Ah, tidak terlalu, duduklah, " ujar Kaito dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

" _Aoko-neechan sudah datang, ya ? " _Sahut Rei tiba – tiba, " _aku tutup saja, ya ? Semoga sukses, Kaito-niichan ! "_ Tuut .. Tuut .. Telepon benar – benar tertutup.

Kaito memandangi ponselnya, lalu memasukkannya ke kantong tuksedo hitamnya.

" Kaito, kau yakin tidak apa – apa ? " Aoko berbisik, " restoran ini cukup mewah jadi, apa uangmu cukup ? "

Kaito memanggil pelayan, " santai saja, " _dan terimalah aku nanti, Aoko …_

…

Rei meneguk jus jeruknya, lalu matanya kembali melirik ke TV restoran itu. Ia menyuapkan sesendok kari-nya lagi, lalu berhenti.

" Ayolah, aku kenyang, " gumam Rei sambil melirik ke mangkuk karinya, yang isinya masih setengah. Baiklah, ia sedang tidak nafsu makan hari ini, entah kenapa.

Rei memainkan sendoknya, mengetuk – ngetukkannya ke piring, gelas, meja, dan ia sangat bosan.

Drrt … Drrt …

**Rei-chan,besok sekolah libur**

Dari Edogawa Conan. Rei mengerutkan alisnya, lalu menekan tombol ' Balas '. Tetapi tiba – tiba ada email masuk lagi, dari nomor tidak di kenal.

**Untuk para siswa kelas 1 SD Teitan, ada pengumuman bahwa besok libur karena ada rapat para guru, terimakasih.**

**Sumiko Kobayashi-sensei**

Rei tersenyum, lalu membalas email dari salah seorang 'maniak Holmes' seperti dirinya itu.

**Terima kasih**

Rei menutup flap ponselnya, lalu meneguk jus jeruknya lagi.

_Drrt .. Drrt … _Ponsel itu bergetar lagi, dan Rei membukanya.

**Apa besok kau ada acara ?**

Rei membalasnya.

**Hmm, sepertinya tidak,ada apa ?**

Dan dengan cepat balasannya datang.

**Bagaimana kalau jam 7 malam kau ke Beika untuk melihat perayaan Valentine ? Kita berangkat bersama**

Mata Rei membulat, ia tak percaya apa yang seorang Edogawa Conan kirimkan untuknya. Rei menimbang – nimbang sendoknya, mencari jawaban.

" _Iya atau tidak, ya ? "_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Rei berpikir cukup lama, lalu ia membuka flap ponselnya lagi.

**Baiklah. Jam 7 malam di taman Beika**

…

" Ooh .. Sherlock Holmes itu, ya ? " Aoko mengunyah steak-nya, " jadi Rei adalah penggemar beratnya ? "

Kaito mengangguk pelan, " iya, bahkan kemarin ia membeli 3 buku sekaligus, katanya dulu ia mengoleksinya tapi terbakar bersama apartemennya, "

Aoko ber-oh panjang, " lalu ? " Aoko mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kaito, " apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku ? "

Kaito blushing seketika, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke pemandangan Osaka malam di luar. Terlalu indah.

" Ng, " Kaito menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari, " sebenarnya .. "

…

" Memang di taman Beika besok ada apa aja ? " Tanya Rei sambil memegangi ponselnya di telinga kirinya.

" _Entahlah, di TV di katakan itu pesta kembang api, kan ? Mungkin akan ada kembang api, "_ Jawab Conan dengan nada tak yakin.

Rei berhenti di tepi jalan, " kenapa kau mengajakku ? Kau bisa bersama Ayumi-chan atau Haibara-san, kan ? "

" _Haibara tidak tertarik sedangkan Ayumi-chan datang bersama keluarganya, "_ ujar Conan.

Rei melihat lampu hijau bagi pejalan kaki menyala, lalu menyebrangi jalan raya itu. " Kau sedang apa ? "

" _Di rumah Profesor Agasa, dan kau ? "_ Tanya Conan balik.

" Aku sedang pulang ke rumah, baru saja beli makan malam. Kaito-niichan pergi ke Osaka dan besok lusa pulang, kau tahu, " jawab Rei.

" _Rei-chan, sudah dulu, ya, aku mau pulang, daah ! "_ Telepon terputus, Rei menutup flap ponselnya lagi, lalu duduk di sebuah kursi yang di sediakan di pinggir jalan seperti itu.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat – berat, lalu menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam tas, _perlu kau ketahui juga, Edogawa-kun, aku juga tidak tertarik kepada pesta kembang api seperti itu, _umpatnya dalam hati.

Rei mengambil ponsel _touch_-nya, melihat ada satu email masuk. Ia meremas ponselnya itu kuat – kuat, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia menaruh ponselnya itu ke pangkuannya, lalu memegang kedua pipinya, dan melihat kedua tangannya.

" Siapa sebenarnya aku ? " Gumamnya sendiri, lalu tersenyum. _Ini lebih baik …_ ujarnya dalam hati, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

…

" Maukah kau .. " Kaito membuka kotak cincin berwarna merah tua itu, " … menjadi kekasihku, nona Nakamori Aoko ? "

Spontan, Aoko terkejut. " Eeeehh ? " Sangat terkejut malah. Matanya membulat besar, mulutnya terbuka, menganga.

" Ka-kau pasti bercanda, kan, Kaito ? " Tanya Aoko sambil berusaha tertawa, dan Kaito tersenyum.

" Aku serius, Aoko, " Kaito menatap gadis di depannya itu, " aku sudah lama menyukaimu, dan perasaan itu lama – lama berubah menjadi cinta-"

" –aku sangat mencintaimu, Aoko, " tambah Kaito, dengan nada yang tegas, tetapi lembut.

Dan Aoko sebenarnya senang mendengar hal itu, tapi ia masih terkejut. " Ka-kaito … " _Dan ia menembakku di Osaka ?_

" Maaf, aku tidak bisa, " jawab Aoko, akhirnya. Nadanya tegas, membuat Kaito gantian terkejut. " Aku tidak bisa, Kaito, maafkan aku, "

Kaito menjauhkan kotak cincinnya, " ke-kenapa ? "

" Aku tidak bisa, Kaito, maaf, aku .. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman, sebagai teman masa kecil, atau bisa ku bilang sahabat … Kaito, aku memang menyukaimu, tapi, tapi .. " Omongan Aoko terputus, " aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa, maaf sekali, Kaito, maaf .. "

Beribu kata maaf di lantunkan oleh Aoko, membuat Kaito semakin patah hatinya. Aoko tersenyum, lalu berdiri dan keluar dari restoran mewah itu. Membiarkan Kaito sendiri dengan perasaan yang hancur (?).

Kaito menyuap steaknya, dengan gerakan yang sangat lemah. _Tidak ku sangka …_ Ia meneguk jus jeruknya, _.. ia menolakku._

Ia merasa seperti ia ditertawakan oleh Inspektur Nakamori karena-entahlah, mungkin karena ia tertangkap ? Atau triknya tidak berhasil ? Tapi rasanya seperti ia hancur berkeping – keping. Karena ini adalah kali pertama ia menembak seorang gadis, dan pertama kalinya juga, ia ditolak.

Kaito memanggil pelayan, membayar semuanya, dan keluar dari restoran itu. Bahkan ia tidak tahu apa alasan Aoko 'sebenarnya' menolak dia. Padahal Aoko mengatakan kalau Aoko juga menyukainya, tetapi, Aoko tidak bisa ? Yang Kaito ingat hanyalah, karena Aoko _hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman masa kecil._ Tidak lebih.

Tetapi sekarang Kaito tidak mau berpikir terlalu jauh soal alasan Aoko menolaknya, yang ia ingin lakukan hanya merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur di sebuah kamar hotel tempat ia menginap. Bahkan ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan kepada Rei nanti.

Tunggu, kenapa nama Rei muncul ? Ah, sudahlah.

Kaito menghentikan sebuah taksi yang kebetulan muncul di hadapannya, masuk ke dalam mobil sedan itu, lalu meluncur ke sebuah hotel di Osaka.

Sesampai di hotel, tepatnya kamarnya, sesuai keinginan Kaito, ia langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Jasnya, dasinya, bahkan sepatunya belum ia lepas, tapi ia yakin tempat tidur itu tetap akan bersih karena kakinya merosot (?) ke lantai.

_Tiit .. Tiit .._

Ponsel Kaito berbunyi. Tanpa berganti posisi, Kaito mengambil ponselnya di kantong tuksedonya.

" _Kaito-niichan ? Bagaimana ? Aku sangat takut akan mengacaukan makan malam Kaito-niichan, tetapi sepertinya sudah selesai, lagipula sudah larut, kan ? Kalau begitu, cepat beritahu aku, apa Kaito-niichan di terima ? Ayolah, Kaito-niichan ! "_ Suara riang sekaligus penasaran bertubi – tubi membanjiri (?) telinga Kaito.

Kaito menghela napas panjang, " aku tidak di terima, " jawabnya pelan.

" _Eeeeh ? "_ Dan ini ketiga kalinya Kaito mendengar suara 'eh ?' panjang di hari ini, " _ja-jangan bercanda, Kaito-niichan … "_

Dan ini kedua kalinya ia mendengar suara 'jangan bercanda' hari ini, " aku serius, Rei-chan .. Aku ditolak, " _mentah – mentah._

" _A-ah, a-aku tidak percaya .. "_ Nada Rei menjadi semakin rendah. " _Ditolak ? Aoko-neechan menolak Kaito-niichan ? Bagaimana bisa .."_

Kaito tersenyum, lalu melepas sepatunya. " Segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi, Rei-chan .. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang mustahil .. "

" _Ka, Kaito-niichan .. "_ Terdengar sebersit rasa bersalah dari suara Rei, " _aku minta maaf .. "_

Dan ini beribu kalinya Kaito mendengar suara ' maaf ' sepanjang hari ini, " tidak apa – apa, Rei-chan .. Ah, aku pulang besok lusa, siang, jadi siapkan sarapan sendiri, ya, daah, Rei-chaan ! " Kaito cepat – cepat menutup telepon.

Ia berbaring di tempat tidur putih itu lagi. Ia ingin cepat tidur, terbangun di pagi hari, merasa tidak ada yang terjadi malam ini.

…

Rei menatap layar ponselnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau Aoko akan menolak Kaito-niichan-nya. Ia benar – benar tak menyangka.

_Tapi .. Dari matanya .. Dari matanya .. Nakamori Aoko .. menyukai .._ Rei menunduk, _… Kuroba Kaito._

" Apa sesuatu terjadi ? " Gumamnya, tetapi sedikit lebih keras, " apa Aoko-neechan menyukai orang lain ? Atau, apa ? " Tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Rei mengerutkan alisnya, berpikir, tapi ia tahu, ia tak bisa membaca hati ia bisa hanya membaca mata seseorang. Tetapi satu hal yang diperlukan untuk membaca mata seseorang adalah-orang itu sendiri. Dan orang itu- Aoko, dan matanya, sedang tidak ada disini dan Rei tidak bisa membacanya.

_Ia pasti sangat sedih .. _ujar Rei dalam hati, _… sangat sakit …_

…

" Besok kau akan ke pesta kembang api di taman Beika bersama Rei-chan ?  
" Tanya Profesor Agasa. Conan mengangguk, sorot matanya masih tertuju ke novel misteri kesukaannya.

" Lalu, dia mau ? " Sahut Haibara.

Conan melirik Ai sekilas, lalu membaca novel misterinya lagi, " yang jelas ia tidak sepertimu, ia menerimanya, kau tahu, "

" Kenapa kau tidak pergi bersama Mouri-san ? " Tanya Haibara lagi.

Conan menghela napas, " Ran pergi bersama Sonoko, mereka mengajakku tapi aku menolaknya, ku bilang aku datang bersama Rei, "

" Dan nanti kau akan menembaknya dan melupakan Mouri-san ? " Ai melirik Conan, lalu tersenyum sinis.

Conan menaruh novel misterinya, " tentu saja tidak ! Aku hanya ingin berjalan – jalan dengannnya, kau tahu ! " Tukas Conan.

Ai tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali ke ruangan bawah tanah.

" Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang dirinya saja, " ujar Conan, dan Profesor Agasa menoleh ke arahnya.

" Kau ini, sepertinya kau sangat ingin menginterogasi Rei-chan ? Jangan terlalu _paranoid_ begitu, Shinichi-kun .. " Profesor kembali ke percobaannya lagi, " siapa tahu dia bukan siapa – siapa, kan, kasihan .. "

Conan menghampiri tetangganya 'dulu' itu, " tetapi, Profesor, aku merasakan sesuatu kalau dekat dengannya .. "

" Sesuatu apa ? "

" Firasat aneh, tapi, ah, entahlah .. "

…


	6. Chapter 6

Berapa hari tidak membuka laptop ? Tenang shell, laptopmu ga jamuran-abaikan saja kalimat pertama itu. Saya lagi keliling kota nyari baju lebaran sama kue – kue sih, jadi laptop saya abaikan.

Ah, sebelumnya, Shella mau mengucapkan ' Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin kalau Shella ada salah pengucapan di fanfic ini, atau omongannya Shella enggak bener dan ga enak di hati para pembaca, '.

…

Seorang laki – laki yang wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat, rambutnya putih panjang, dan memakai jubah hitam panjang membuka pintu mobil Porsche 365A-nya, berjalan keluar.

" _Long time no see, Moselle_, " ujarnya, sambil menodongkan pistol ke arah anak kecil berambut pirang yang sedang terkejut melihatnya.

DORR !

…

" Ah ! " Rei terbangun dari tidurnya. Badannya penuh keringat dan napasnya tidak beraturan. " Ha-hanya mimpi .. " Gumamnya, lalu melihat keseliling kamarnya. _Tidak mungkin .. Mimpi yang mustahil .._ Rei tersenyum, lalu melihat ke arah jam. Jam 1 malam.

Rei berjalan keluar dari kamarnya yang cukup luas itu, menyalakan lampu lorong itu, lalu masuk ke dalam dapur. Ia mengambil beberapa cemilan-seperti keripik kentang-, lalu mengambil kopi di mesin pembuat kopi, dan lalu ia berjalan menuju ruang TV, dan duduk di salah satu sofa.

Rei mengambil remote TV lalu menyalakan TV yang super besar milik Kuroba, dan mencari channel yang bagus. Film _action_.

Merasa sedikit bosan, Rei mengambil ponselnya, lalu iseng – iseng menelpon Kaito. Dan di temukan nadanya sibuk, Rei menelpon orang kedua yang ia terakhir telepon.

Tiit .. Tiitt .. " _Halo ? "_

Rei bergumam 'eh ?', tidak percaya kalau temannya itu belum tidur sampai sekarang, " ah, hai, Edogawa-kun, "

" _Ada apa menelpon malam – malam ? "_ Tanya Conan bingung.

Rei mengunyah keripik kentang, lalu sorot matanya tertuju pada kopi di sebelahnya, " tidak apa, hanya bosan saja .. Apa yang kau lakukan malam – malam begini ? "

" _Menonton film di Nichiuri TV, aku terbangun malam – malam karena dengkuran Occhan yang terlalu keras, "_ jawab Conan disambut tertawaan kecil dari mereka berdua.

" Sama, aku juga menonton film itu, " Rei meneguk kopinya, " aku bangun malam – malam karena bermimpi buruk, "

" _Mimpi apa ? "_ Tanya Conan cepat.

Rei menatap TV itu, lalu mengunyah keripik kentangnya lagi, " aku mimpi di bunuh seseorang, ah, mimpi yang aneh .. "

" _Sekarang hari Jumat, kan ? Kan malamnya kita ke taman Beika, besok lusa, tepatnya hari Sabtu, Profesor mengajak camping di gunung Gunma .._ " Jelas Conan.

Rei ber-oh, " baiklah. "

…

_Ding !_

Suara pemanggang roti mampu membangunkan Rei dari lamunannya, lalu ia segera mengambil roti yang keluar secara otomatis dari alat kecil itu. Rei mengoleskan roti panggang itu dengan selai stroberi, lalu menaruhnya di piring, dan membawanya ke meja makan.

Rei menghabiskan rotinya, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang makan menuju ruang TV. Ia sangat-sangat-sangat bosan.

Rei mengambil jaketnya, lalu berjalan – jalan di sekitar kota Ekoda. Ia tidak tahu harus apa, Kaito pulang besok dan hari ini libur, hanya ada satu rencana hari ini yaitu nanti malam di Taman Beika, selain itu tidak ada.

…

" _Rei-chan, kau tahu hari ini adalah hari valentine ? Kau tidak memberikanku cokelat sama sekali, " _ujar Kaito dengan nada yang di sebal – sebalin (?).

Rei tertawa pelan, " Kaito-niichan pergi jauh, aku tidak bisa memberikannya langsung, "

" _Kau akan memberikan cokelat kepada Edogawa-kun, kan ? " _Goda Kaito.

Mata Rei mendadak lebar, " uwaa ! Apa yang Kaito-niichan katakan tadi ?! " Walau nadanya sedikit marah, tapi tidak ada yang tahu kalau wajahnya _blushing_ tadi.

" _Katakan saja, kau akan memberikannya cokelat, kaan ? "_ Goda Kaito lagi, sambil bersiul ala serigala cinta.

Rei menggigit bibirnya, " entahlah. Ia mengajakku ke pesta kembang api, aku rasa sedikit tidak enak kalau tidak memberikan cokelat untuknya. "

" _Bukan begitu ! Cokelat valentine itu artinya adalah untuk menyampaikan perasaan seseorang, jadi kalau kau memberikan cokelat valentine, artinya kau menyukai orang itu, Rei-chaan .. " _Jelas Kaito gemas.

_Oh, begitu ya ? Aku baru tahu .. _ujar Rei dalam hati. " Ng, ya sudahlah, aku akan memberikan cokelat untuknya, "

" _Wohoo ! Kau menyukainya, ya ? " _Tanya Kaito saangat keras, bahkan lebih baik di tulis ' teriak Kaito '.

Rei _blushing _seketika, " bu-bukaan ! A-ah, sedikit saja, sih .. "

" _Walau sedikit kau tetap suka, kan ? Reeii-chaaann ! "_ Kaito berkata sambil tersenyum semeringai saat itu juga.

Rei memasang muka sebal, " aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karena memberitahuku toko buku terdekat, meminjamkan ku buku, dan menjadi teman pertamaku .. "

" _Baiklah, terserah kau saja, Rei-chan, " _ Rei melipat satu tangannya, " _hmm… belilah cokelat di perayaan Valentine itu saja, kalau kau memang tidak berniat memberikannya, tanya saja padanya ia mau yang mana ... "_

Rei tersenyum geli, "Aoko-neechan memberikan cokelat valentine untuk Kaito-niichan ? "

Terdengar desahan napas di seberang sana. "_Akhirnya aku tahu kenapa Aoko menolakku, Rei-chan .. "_

" Eh ? " Rei mengganti posisi ponselnya dari telinga kanan ke kiri, " benarkah ? "

" _Yaa .. Aoko mengatakannya tadi pagi kepadaku, saat sarapan bersama, " _nada Kaito semakin pelan.

Rei berdiam saja, membiarkan Kaito melanjutkan perkataannya.

"_Tadi pagi ia bilang, ' aku minta maaf soal kemarin, aku belum memberitahumu, ya ? ', dan saat itu aku bingung, ' memberitahu apa ? ', lalu katanya .. "_

Rei terus menyimak baik – baik kata – kata Kaito.

" … ' _aku sudah berpacaran bersama Saguru, kau tahu … ' "_ Dan suasana menjadi hening di antara mereka.

Rei sedikit terkejut, tetapi berusaha diam, ia tahu, sangat tahu perasaan orang yang sedang di hubunginya itu. Dan Kaito juga tahu kalau Rei mungkin ingin ia berdiam diri sebentar, tetapi Kaito tidak suka itu.

" _Rei-chan ? Kenapa diam saja ? Tidak ada komentar ? "_ Tanya Kaito, berusaha mengubah nadanya menjadi ceria, seperti tidak ada yang terjadi dan dari tadi mereka tidak membicarakan sesuatu.

Dan Rei tahu kalau nada itu sangat di paksa. " Kurasa tidak ada komentar, Kaito-niichan .. "

" _Ah, sudah, ya, aku harus kembali ke hotel, sudah, ya, daaah ! "_ Kata Kaito, lalu Rei tersenyum dan menatap layar ponselnya.

Rei menutup telepon, lalu kembali ke kelasnya.

_Ia benar – benar kuat …_

…

Rei melirik ke jam dinding sekilas, lalu memakan mie instannya. Ia terpaksa hanya memasak mie instan karena nanti malam ia akan makan malam di pesta kembang api tersebut, karena menurut informasi Conan, di pesta itu juga ada pameran makanan – makanan, jadi mungkin nanti mereka akan menyerbu banyak jenis makanan nanti.

Ia menyalakan TV, TV itu menayangkan ada kebakaran di sebuah apartemen di …bla, bla, bla… -Rei tidak peduli soal itu.

_Kira – kira, apa yang Dad lakukan sekarang ya ?_ tanyanya dalam hati. Ia begitu penasaran dengan pertanyaan itu, sehingga ia mengambil ponsel _touch_-nya, lalu menekan tombol ' Dad ' .

Rei ingin mengirim email kepada 'orang itu', tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya. Entah itu apa, tapi itu membuat ia tidak jadi mengirim email kepada orang yang ia panggil ' Dad ' itu.

" Dad .. "Gumam Rei, lalu membuka _gallery_ di smartphone-nya. Ia mengetik _family_, lalu tampillah beberapa foto di smartphone-nya. Rei menyentuh salah satu foto, dan seketika foto itu membesar seperti menggerogoti (?) foto yang lain sehingga ia menjadi penguasa (?) layar smartphone tersebut.

" _I miss you, Dad, I'm so sorry .. I'm sorry .. "_ Kata Rei berkali – kali, menatap foto yang di perbesar itu.

Seorang laki –laki tinggi dengan kumis tebal mengenakan jas hitam dan di sebelahnya ada perempuan yang tingginya hanya se-bahu laki – laki itu, berambut pendek _wavy_ pirang, mengenakan gaun merah sedang tersenyum menghadap kamera. Dan yang paling menjadi perhatian adalah seorang anak kecil sekitar 7-8 tahunan memakai gaun merah sama seperti perempuan di belakangnya, tersenyum dengan rambut pirang panjang yang diikat dua.

_Aku tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak ini .. Tidak, kami sama, persis .._ kata Rei dalam hati. Ia meng-_unlock_ smartphone-nya, lalu menyimpannya kembali ke tas, dan keluar dari ruang makan, menuju kamarnya dan membaca beberapa novel misteri kesukaannya.

" Sepertinya Edogawa-kun harus ku beritahu … " Rei menutup novelnya, " ia tipe anak yang bisa menyimpan rahasia, buktinya ia bisa menyimpannya dari orang yang di cintainya , " gumam Rei sendiri. " Tapi … Apa ia bisa menyimpannya dari FBI ? Itu cukup susah .. "

" Ah, ia pasti bisa ! Pasti ! "

…

Sekarang jam 6 sore menjelang malam, Rei sedang menunggu kereta menuju Beika itu. Ia berkali – kali menatap arlojinya, berharap ia bisa tepat waktu menuju Beika, tidak ingin terlambat, lagipula acara ini setahun sekali di adakan.

_Ting .. Tung …_

Kereta menuju Beika datang, membuat Rei berdiri. Ia mengambil tas selempangnya, lalu masuk ke kereta berwarna putih itu, dan duduk di barisan tengah dekat pintu, di dekat jendela.

**Kau sudah menuju Beika, Rei-chan ?**

Rei tersenyum melihat email dari Kaito, lalu membalasnya.

**Ya**

Rei menoleh ke sampingnya, melihat pemandangan kota Ekoda. _Terakhir kali aku melihatnya bersama Dad … 3 tahun lalu …_

Rei menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. " Sudahlah .. "

…

" Ah, apa kau sudah menunggu lama ? " Sebuah suara mengagetkan Rei. Rei menoleh ke kanan, mendapati anak sebayanya memakai kemeja menepuk pundaknya.

Rei tersenyum, berdiri, " tidak juga. Ah, apa acaranya sudah di mulai ? "

" Belum, tapi pamerannya sudah di buka. Ayo ! " Conan menarik tangan Rei, lalu berjalan melewati gerbang, dan masuk ke perayaan Valentine itu.

Rei mengutak – atik tasnya, lalu mengambil kamera.

" Hmm ? " Conan berhenti, menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat di sana Rei sedang mengutak – atik kameranya, lalu mengangkat kameranya dan menyorot Conan. " Eh ? "

" Kamera video, " bisik Rei, lalu membalik kamera dan mengarahkan lensanya ke wajahnya dan Conan. Ia menarik tangan Conan, lalu melambaikan tangan. " Sekarang aku dan Edogawa-kun sedang ada di perayaan Valentine, Dad ! _Can you see that ? "_

Conan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, lalu berjalan melewati Rei, mengelilingi pameran itu lagi.

Rei tersenyum, meyorot punggung Conan," lihatlah, Dad, gaya sombongnya … " Rei terus menyorot kios – kios yang ada di taman itu, dan berhenti di depan kios yang menjual kartu ramalan.

" Edogawa-kun, coba lihat ini ! " Conan berbalik, lalu menghampiri Rei. Rei berbincang – bincang dengan penjual kartu itu, lalu melihat – lihat jenis – jenis kertas panjang itu.

Conan memperhatikan ekspresi Rei saat berbincang – bincang dengan penjaga kios itu. Tersenyum perlahan, ia mengingat – ingat dulu saat ia masih menjadi Shinichi Kudo, bersama Ran, ia pergi ke lokasi syuting Heiji dan Kogoro, ia dan Ran pernah membeli kartu ramalan itu. ( Detective Conan Live Action )

Ia memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba melupakan semuanya. _Nanti kalau organisasi itu musnah, aku bisa kembali ..pasti !_ Tekadnya dalam hati.

…

Rei dan Conan sedang menyantap makan malam di sebuah kios di pameran itu. Mereka berbincang kecil, apalagi kalau bukan soal Holmes ?

" Begitulah, lalu kasus terpecahkan ! " Ujar Conan sangat bersemangat.

Rei hanya tersenyum, lalu terdengar suara DORR ! Rei dan Conan menoleh cepat, melihat kalau kembang api atau petasan sudah di ledakkan.

DORR ! DORR ! DORR !

Petasan lain menyusul, membentuk sebuah tulisan. Dibaca ' HAPPY VALENTINE DAY '. Setelah itu, petasan lain di ledakkan membentuk menjadi terlihat seperti cinta, lalu bentuk – bentuk yang lain.

Tak lupa, Rei mengabadikan momen sekali-setahun itu dengan memfotonya. Dan petasan –petasan itu ditutup dengan sebuah petasan besar berwarna – warni yang diledakkan dengan saaangat indah.

" Bagaimana ? " Rei menoleh ke arah Conan, " indah bukan ? "

Conan menoleh ke arah Rei, mengangguk, " sangat indah. "

" Oh, ya, Edogawa-kun, " Rei membuka tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah barang dan menaruhnya di meja.

Conan mengerutkan alisnya, " apa itu ? "

" Selamat hari Valentine. Ini ada cokelat, aku baru beli tadi, " dan seketika juga pipi Conan menjadi merah, tetapi tidak pada Rei, " tapi asal kamu tahu, itu bukan untuk menyatakan perasaan.

" Aku hanya berterima kasih karena kau telah mengajakku melihat perayaan ini, lalu memberitahuku dimana letak toko buku, dan menjadi teman sesama penggemar Holmes,"ujar Rei sambil memalingkan wajah.

Conan menerima kotak itu, lalu membukanya. " Terima kasih, " Conan menggigitnya sedikit, lalu menghabiskannya dengan cepat.

Rei tersenyum, lalu menaruh tasnya ke meja, dan mengambil ponsel _touch_-nya. " Edogawa-kun, maukah kau berjanji padaku ? "

…

Conan mencoba mencerna kata – kata Rei barusan, ia memang mengerti, tapi .. " ..itu mustahil. Tidak mungkin .. "

Rei menunduk, tersenyum sedih, lalu menengadah. " Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, tidak ada yang mustahil. Aku tidak berbohong, " ujarnya pelan, dengan nada yang sangat rendah.

" Tapi .. bagaimana bisa ? " Conan memukul meja perlahan, " itu … bagaimana bisa ? Kau harusnya … "

Rei tersenyum, " itulah aku, Edogawa-kun. Melakukan hal yang nekat, tapi tidak tahu akibatnya .."

…

FLASHBACK ON

" Edogawa-kun, maukah kau berjanji padaku ? " Rei mengambil ponsel _touch_-nya, lalu membuka bagian email.

Conan menutup kotak cokelatnya yang telah kosong, " berjanji ? Berjanji apa ? "

" Untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang ini .. " Rei memperlihatkan emailnya, email dengan kontak bernama ' Dad '.

Conan mengerutkan alisnya, lalu terkejut, " tu, tu, tunggu ! Bukannya itu email yang dikirim oleh Agen James kepada .. "

Rei tersenyum kecil, lalu menyentuh tulisan ' Next ' pada layar ponselnya, memperlihatkan email yang lain, dengan tujuan sama.

" Ja – jangan – jangan,kauu.. "

Rei menunduk, " namaku Elizabeth Black, salam kenal .."

…

" Bagaimana kau bisa mengecil ? Jangan – jangan kau mengendap – endap sepertiku lalu mereka meminumkan .. "

" Tidak. " Rei memalingkan wajahnya, menunduk. Dan yang bisa Conan lihat hanyalah sebagian wajahnya dan poni berwarna pirang yang menutupi sebagian lagi.

" Aku mengambilnya dari markas Gin. Kau benar, yang mengambil keduanya adalah orang organisasi .. aku .. " Rei menghela napas panjang.

Conan mengerutkan alisnya, sangat bingung dengan perkataan anak kecil di depannya, " maksudmu ? Kau kan agen FBI dan .. kau bilang yang mengambil orang organisasi .. tapi kau bilang … yang mengambil adalah kau .. "

" Aku adalah Elizabeth Black, seorang agen FBI .. " Rei menatap Conan dalam. " .. dan juga _Moselle .. "_

…

FLASHBACK OFF

" Kau tahu, aku masih belum percaya ini ! " Conan meneguk es kopinya.

Rei menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, " tapi itu adalah kebenarannya .. "

" Bagaimanapun juga, seorang agen FBI yang kabur dari markas lalu tergiur dengan sebuah pekerjaan untuk merakit bom dan menjadi pembunuh bayaran, lalu masuk ke organisasi hitam tanpa ketahuan oleh agen FBI yang lain, dan lalu mencuri APTX4869 dan mengecil, tinggal di rumah orang lain ..

"Kau merangkap tiga identitas, dan itu sangat berbahaya, Rei ! " Jelas Conan, seperti menasihati Rei-dan Rei membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

Rei menatap Conan, " hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan-mengecil .."

" Hmm, aku mengerti .. " Conan memegangi dagunya, " Bagaimana caramu agar agen FBI tidak tahu kalau ada anggota organisasi baru yang bernama Moselle, dan mempunyai wajah mirip dengan Elizabeth Black ? "

" Aku katakan pada Gin dan Spider, kalau aku hanya mau bekerja kepada mereka kalau agen FBI tidak tahu, dan mereka menyetujuinya, dan identitasku sangat di jaga, aku biasa – biasa saja, menjadi perakit bom dan pembunuh bayaran …" Jelas Rei, panjang lebar.

Conan menghembuskan napas berat – berat. " Lalu kenapa kau keluar ? "

" Tentu saja aku tetap tidak tenang, takut kalau Dad tahu aku .. aku mungkin di bunuh ? Dan aku .. aku mulai menyadari kalau membunuh orang tanpa pandang bulu itu … terlalu sadis.

" Dan aku keluar. " Nada terakhir sangat rendah, pelan, sedikit bergumam. Conan mengerti. Sangat mengerti.

Hening. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Conan mencoba untuk mencerna kata – katanya. Mungkin satu menit, dua menit .. Lima menit.

" Kau mau ku ajak ke rumah Profesor ? " Conan membuka pembicaraan. Rei menoleh, mengangguk.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Uwaa, alurnya terlalu cepat, ya ? Typo bertebaran ? Update kelamaan ? Cerita semakin membosankan ? Semuanya mudah di tebak ?

Sudah Shella duga sebelumnya *hembuskan napas berat* Shella minta maaf sekali untuk para pembaca, alurnya Shella lambat – lambatin deh di chapter 7 ini. Lagipula, Shella enggak mau terlalu banyak chapter, maksudnya, enggak mau terlalu lama di bebani oleh fanfic ini :D Shella kan tidak menduga pelajaran kelas 8 itu mengerikan #lupakan.

Jadi, selamat membaca !

…

" Jadi, Rei-chan adalah Moselle, sekaligus Elizabeth Black, sekaligus Akagi Rei ? " Profesor memberikan alat pengubah suara kepada Rei.

Rei tersenyum, mengangguk. " Ya, tiga identitas sekaligus, " ujarnya, lalu mencoba alat pengubah suara itu, " bentuknya kecil seperti alat penyadap."

" Ya, kalau kau menempelkannya di ponselmu, suaramu akan berubah, tapi kau juga bisa bicara di depannya langsung. Kau bisa menyetelnya menjadi suara anak – anak sampai nenek – nenek … Laki – laki atau perempuan … " Jelas Profesor dengan penuh semangat.

" Aaa.. Aaa.. " Rei mencoba – coba alat itu. Dan ia berhenti saat mencoba suara dewasa, perempuan berumur 18 tahun. " Namaku Elizabeth Black, panggil aku Eliza, bisa juga di panggil El, " katanya sambil tersenyum. _Aku merindukan suara itu …_

" Profesor, kau tahu di mana Haibara ? " Tanya Conan.

Profesor menoleh ke belakang, lalu menunjuk ke tangga menuju bawah tanah, " sepertinya Ai-kun ada di laboratorium bawah tanah, sepertinya .. "

Conan dan Rei segera menuruni tangga menuju bawah tanah itu, dan membuka pintunya. " Haibara … "

" Ketuklah pintu sebelum masuk-ah, sudahlah .. ada apa ? " Tanya Ai tanpa menoleh.

Rei masuk ke laboratorium itu, lalu berdehem pelan, " aku hanya ingin mengakui sesuatu, Sherry … "

Ai tersentak, berdiri, lalu membalikkan badannya, " a-apa maksudmu Sherry …? "

" Jangan sembunyikan lagi, Sherry … Aku adalah sahabatmu, aku Moselle .. Apa kau lupa ? " Rei berjalan menghampiri Ai, memasang wajah memohon.

Ai masih tersentak, " Mo-Moselle ? Moselle…"

Rei tersenyum, lalu memeluk Ai, dan Ai balas memeluknya, " kau tahu, Sherry, aku tidak menyangka aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu … Aku kira kau sudah.."

" Aku juga, Moselle, " Ai melepas pelukannya, " aku kira kau masih bertahan di organisasi itu," ujarnya.

Rei menatap Ai, " aku merindukanmu .."

" Aku juga .. " Ai balas menatap Rei,

" Maaf mengganggu, tapi bisakah Rei menceritakan semuanya kepada Haibara di ruang tengah saja ? " Sahut Conan.

Ai memberikan _death-glare_nya kepada Conan, tapi Rei hanya mengangguk lalu menarik tangan Ai keluar dari laboratorium itu.

…

Rei membuka matanya perlahan. Penglihatannya masih buram, ia tidak bisa melihat jelas ia ada di mana. Rei mengucek matanya, mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya. Dan yang ia lihat adalah ia ada di ruangan berwarna serba putih dan sangat luas.

Oke, ia ada di sofa ruang tamu rumah Profesor.

Rei bangkit dari tidurnya, menyibakkan selimutnya, lalu berjalan ke ruang tengah, karena ia tahu di sana ada jam dinding besar-ia ingin tahu sekarang jam berapa, karena ia rasa sekarang gelap sekali.

" Jam 1 malam ? " _Oke, lagi – lagi bangun malam, _kata Rei dengan nada sarkastiknya di dalam hati. Ia melewati kamar Profesor, mengintip-mendapati Profesor sedang tidur. Ia melewati laboratorium bawah tanah Ai, Ai juga tidur di balik komputer. Rei tersenyum kecil, _tentu saja tidur, ini kan tengah malam._

Rei berjalan menuju kamar kecil, membasuh wajahnya lalu mengeringkannya dengan handuk. Ia melipat selimutnya, kemudian membuka pintu rumah Profesor perlahan – lahan.

_Krieeett …_ Pintu terbuka, Rei tersenyum puas, lalu keluar dari rumah tersebut.

…

**Rei's POV**

Pintu gerbang salah satu rumah di blok 2 itu tertutup perlahan, membuatku menghembuskan napas panjang, dan berjalan ' kabur ' dari kota ini. Baiklah, aku ingin secepatnya pulang ke Ekoda, tepatnya pulang ke rumahku-bukan, rumah Kaito Kuroba. Entahlah, aku sedikit ' tidak enak ' kalau menginap di rumah orang-apalagi di Beika- tanpa seizin Kaito, yah, walau Kaito tidak ada di Ekoda. Lagipula, kalau ada ' apa – apa ' di rumah kediaman Kuroba itu, ia yang harus tanggung jawab, kan ?

Oh, hei, kenapa aku se-panik ini ? Biasanya –oke, saat aku masih dalam tubuh Elizabeth Black- aku suka keluar dari rumah tanpa se-izin Dad, tengah malam untuk hanya sekedar berjalan – jalan menikmati angin tengah malam yang cukup dingin, kemudian duduk di sebuahhalte bis dan menolak kalau ada bis yang menanyakan " mau kemana ? "

Aku menghentikan langkahku, melihat sebuah taman yang cukup luas, di lengkapi dengan beberapa wahana permainan dasar untuk anak – anak, seperti perusutan, ayunan, dan yang lainnya. Tersenyum kecil, aku masuk ke tempat tanpa gerbang dan tanpa waktu tutup itu, duduk di salah satu ayunan dari sekian banyak ayunan di situ.

Aku mengayunkan ayunan ini perlahan, dan terdengar bunyi _kriit .. kriit .. _Aku menoleh sedikit ke ayunan di sebelahku, dan tiba – tiba muncul Dad saat masih 'muda' melambaikan tangan padaku, tersenyum, duduk di ayunan itu.

Aku tersenyum kecil, walau mengetahui itu hanya khayalanku saja, tapi aku cukup senang. Aku memejamkan mataku, dan bayangan itu menghilang. Oke, aku _rindu _kepada orang tuaku, terutama kepada Dad. Aku tahu, ibuku sudah meninggal-jadi seharusnya aku lebih rindu kepada ibuku. Tetapi kenapa, ayahku, Dad, aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya.

Aku bertengkar dengannya, aku masuk ke organisasi yang _diincar FBI,_ aku mengecil, aku membohonginya. Aku membohonginya kalau aku adalah Akagi Rei. Padahal Akagi Rei adalah gabungan dari _Aka_na Ita_gi _ dan Sawaika _Rei_ko-korban kasus pembunuhan -yang kubuat seperi bunuh diri- ku. Dan juga, aku _tidak mengakuinya sebagai ayahku_.

Aku menunduk ke bawah, mengamati rerumputan yang sedikit lembab di bawah ayunan ini. Baiklah, aku menyesal. Aku menyesal aku masuk ke dalam organisasi itu. Seharusnya saat itu ku tolak saja permintaan menggiurkan dari salah satu anggota mereka itu, seharusnya saat itu aku tidak usah keluar malam – malam dan bertemu dengan mereka, kenapa ini harus terjadi ?

Eliz, tidak ada gunanya menyesali yang telah terjadi. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi-tidak akan ada perubahan.

Aku menengadah, dan sekarang aku mengamati pohon rindang di atasku. Apa yang akan Okaa-san ( ibuku adalah orang Jepang sedangkan ayahku orang Amerika, jadi aku memanggilnya Okaa-san sedangkan aku memanggil ayahku Dad ) katakan kalau ia tahu aku masuk ke organisasi kejahatan dan lalu aku mengecil ? Mungkin ia akan mengomeliku habis – habisan atau ia malah akan melindungiku ? Aku-tidak-tahu dan tidak-akan-pernah-tahu.

Aku sangat menyesal aku membiarkannya mati, saat itu Vermouth akan menembak Okaa-san, aku ingin menolongnya tapi, _Jangan, El-chan ! Maafkan Okaa-san, _DOORR !

Oke, aku sangat ingat kondisiku saat itu. Vermouth yang mengetahui tentangku kalau aku sebenarnya adalah anggota FBI yang bernama Elizabeth Black itu membunuh Okaa-san di depan mataku sendiri. Aku ingin membunuhnya tapi tembakanku meleset, tidak kena kepalanya tapi mengenai topinya.

Dan saat itulah air mata pertamaku-kecuali saat aku bayi-keluar dari kedua mataku, melihat lubang kecil di dahi Okaa-san, tapi bersimbah darah banyak sekali, dan tidak ada sedikitpun nafas keluar dari hidungnya. Menatap sosok tidak bernyawa itu dengan tatapan kusut.

Eliz, berhenti menyesali sesuatu yang telah terjadi ! _Come on !_ Yang penting, kan, sekarang aku sudah keluar dari organisasi itu, mengecil, jadi mereka tidak akan tahu identitasku-semoga saja. Lagipula, aku punya teman sesama 'mengecil'. Haibara Ai, sahabatku, atau bisa ku panggil Sherry ? Ah, nama aslinya adalah Miyano Shiho, dia adalah sahabatku yang paling dekat, lagipula ia sudah ku anggap keluargaku, tepatnya kakakku. Dan ..

.. Edogawa Conan. Nama aslinya adalah Kudo Shinichi, ya, tanpa di beritahu aku juga sudah tahu. Seorang detektif SMU, itulah yang ku tahu. Oh, siapa yang tidak tahu Kudo Shinichi ? Bagi kaum perempuan (?) mungkin ia seperti malaikat, atau orang yang sempurna ? Baiklah, tampan, jenius, atletis, kaya, baik, cool, apa yang kurang ?

Tapi mungkin bagiku, dia dingin, _paranoid_ akut, pemalas, oke, yang ku lihat hanya sikap..

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " Spontan aku menoleh, " … Rei ? " Suara itu, suara yang sangat ku kenal. Dan wajah itu, alisnya mengkerut, menatapku dengan tatapan kamu-kenapa-sih-?

Sosok yang baru ku pikirkan tadi. Kudo Shinichi.

" Edogawa-kun ? " Aku segera berdiri dari ayunan itu. Edogawa Conan, masih mengerutkan alisnya memiringkan kepalanya.

" Ku tanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " Tanya Conan, mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi dengan tambahan kata ' Ku tanya'.

Oke, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. " Kau sendiri ? " Tanya ku balik, mencoba untuk mengangkat tangan kananku ke atas dan mengatakan ' PASS'.

" Aku mencarimu. " Dan seketika kata – kata itu membuatku 'sedikit' terkejut. " Kau tahu, anak kecil-perempuan- menghilang tiba – tiba saat tengah malam, dan sudah di pastikan kau kabur, lalu aku menemukanmu disini. Hanya takut ada apa – apa denganmu, "

Kau tahu, Edogawa-kun ? Pertanyaanmu tadi 'apa yang kau lakukan' sudah kau jawab sendiri. _Kabur._ " Kenapa harus mencariku ? Aku sudah besar, bodoh, " ucapku dengan nada sarkastik, yah, walau aku 'sedikit' senang ia 'sedikit' _care_ padaku.

" Tapi kau anak kecil sekarang, " sahutnya dengan nada mengejek. Hei ! Kau juga anak kecil sekarang, bodoh !

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, menatap 'bocah' laki – laki di depanku dengan tatapan sebal, kali ini aku benar – benar sebal dengan anak ini. Dan aku merasa wajahku sekarang hampir sama dengan Sherry, walau dia sedikit 'sadis' dalam hal menatap-seseorang.

" Kau mau kembali ke Ekoda ? " Tanya Conan tiba – tiba.

" Iya. Rumah itu kosong dan aku takut terjadi apa – apa, kalau iya aku yang akan bertanggung jawab, " Jawabku dengan nada datar, lalu berjalan keluar dari taman ini.

" Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu ! " Sahutnya tiba – tiba, spontan aku mengangkat alisku selama 1 microdetik (?) lalu berbalik badan. " Hanya sampai rumahmu, "

Aku meliriknya sekilas, lalu menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada. " Untuk apa ? "

" Hanya ingin melihat rumahmu dan berjalan – jalan ke Ekoda, kau tahu, aku hanya sekali ke Ekoda, dan saat itu juga karena kasus, jadi aku tidak bisa bersantai. Lagipula aku juga tidak ingin terjadi apa – apa padamu, kau tahu itu, kan ? " Jelasnya panjang lebar, membuat lirikanku semakin tajam.

Oke, kali ini kau menang, Edogawa-kun, aku mengalah saja. Menghembuskan napas panjang, aku berbalik badan dan mengatakan, " ya sudah. "

…

Aku dan Conan keluar dari stasiun kereta, dan sampailah kami di Ekoda. Conan yang masih berbicara panjang lebar soal kasus yang ia selesaikan-rupanya itu penyebab ia terjaga di tengah malam, katanya ia sudah mengantuk tapi melihatku menghilang ia menjadi tidak ngantuk dan berkeliling mencariku.

Aku cukup terkesan, tuan Detektif.

" Kalau pelakunya adalah juara aikido nasional, kenapa ia tidak meng'hajar'mu karena kau tahu ia adalah pelakunya ? " Tanyaku dengan nada datar, sambil terus berjalan di depannya.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya, menjajarkan kakinya denganku, " Ia mencoba melawan dengan menyandera Ran, tapi Ran segera menendangnya dan ia terkapar pingsan ! "

Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu berhenti di depan gerbang rumah Kuroba, rumah Kaito, dan rumah 'sementara' ku. " Kita sampai. Mau masuk ? "

Dengan langkah sedikit ragu – ragu, Conan mengekorku dari belakang, masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku menyalakan lampu, menutup jendela lalu berjalan ke dapur. Aku menyalakan lampu dapur, " teh atau air putih ? "

" Kopi. " Jawabnya, dengan cengiran lebar. Aku menaruh dua cangkir di mesin pembuat kopi, dan menaruhnya ke meja ruang tamu. " Cepat sekali, "

" sudah mengira kau akan menjawab kopi, tuan Edogawa Conan, " kataku, lalu menyeruput kopi mochachino-ku. " Kau akan menginap disini ? Tadi itu kereta terakhir. "

" Hmm, sepertinya, " Conan menaruh cangkir kosongnya. " Kakakmu itu pulang besok, kan ? Lagipula besok kita sekolah. "

Aku menyambar remote TV, lalu mengganti menjadi channel film action, sepertinya lanjutan film yang kemarin.

" Oh iya, kau sudah tahu atau belum ? " Pandanganku beralih ke sumber suara-selain dari TV itu. " Aku … Kudo Shinichi, yang mengecil … "

Dan aku tertawa kecil. Aku sudah tahu dari dulu, hei … " Aku tahu, tidak usah di jelaskan lagi. Ah, kau nanti bisa tidur di kamar bawah, ng, atau kau mau di sofa ? "

" Sofa saja, " Conan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke bantal empuk di sofa, " aku kan tidak enak, pemiliknya saja tidak ada. "

Aku menghembuskan napas panjang. Ternyata seorang detektif juga punya rasa 'tidak enak', ya ? Ku kira detektif itu tidak punya perasaan sama sekali, makanya detektif itu bisa menemukan pelaku dengan 'gaya sombong'nya.

" Baiklah, aku mau tidur. Selamat tidur, Edogawa-kun, " aku berjalan naik ke lantai dua, masuk ke kamarku, dan merebahkan diri ke tempat tidur.

" Selamat tidur juga, Rei-chan, "

…

Angin pagi berhembus pelan melembai wajahku, membuatku semakin ingin tidur lagi saja. Tapi tentu aku tidak mau tidur lagi, aku tidak bisa melewatkan sekolah. Yah, walau seharusnya aku tidak usah sekolah lagi-mengulang kembali ke SD itu sangat membosankan.

Tapi kalau aku tidak sekolah, akan terlihat mencurigakan, bukan ? Lagipula, aku punya teman se-nasib.

Kaki – kaki yang kuanggap mungil ini berjalan turun ke lantai satu, dan langsung berbelok ke kamar mandi. Setelah berpakaian lengkap, aku menuju dapur. Memasukkan roti ke mesin pemanggang roti, keluar, oleskan selai stroberi, taruh di piring, bawa ke meja makan, selesai.

Hmm … Tapi aku merasa seperti melupakan sesua-ah ! Edogawa-kun !

" Ng ? Masih tidur ? Tidakkah dia tahu kalau sekarang sekolah ? " Gumamku sendiri, lalu menarik selimut yang menempel di tubuh Edogawa Conan itu. " BAANGUUNN ! "

" Hmm ? " Mata detektif itu mulai terbuka, membuatku memberikan tatapan membunuh kepadanya. Ia menoleh ke arahku, " ada apa ? "

" ADA APA APANYA ?! CEPAT BANGUN, KAU TIDAK TAHU HARI INI SEKOLAH, HAH ?! " Teriakku habis – habisan di ruang tamu. Untung saja rumah ini tidak ada orang selain aku dan 'detektif pemalas' ini.

Conan memakai kacamatanya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya, lalu melihat jam dinding, " masih jam setengah 6, kan ? Aku biasanya bangun jam 6, " protesnya, lalu merebahkan diri di sofa lagi.

" Kita ada di Ekoda, sekolah kita di Beika, naik kereta 30 menit, sampai di sana harus sebelum jam 7, artinya, " aku menghela napas panjang, " JAM 6 HARUS SUDAH BERANGKAT, BODOH ! "

Mata Conan terbelalak lebar. Aku hanya bisa mengatur napasku yang jadi naik-turun naik-turun karena terus – terusan teriak.

" Cepat mandi sana ! " Kataku, lalu berbalik badan menuju dapur lagi, memasukkan roti untuk Edogawa-kun.

…

" Kau tahu, lama – lama kau seperti Haibara, " Conan menyenderkan badannya ke tempat duduk di kereta itu, memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

Aku mengerutkan alis, menoleh, " maksudmu ? "

" Punya tatapan membunuh dan sifat yang, sedikit … " Conan menggaruk pipinya pelan dengan satu jarinya, " … agresif. "

Lagi – lagi ku pasang tatapan membunuhku, lalu menyilangkan kedua tanganku, " oh, benarkah ? Terima kasih, " ujarku dengan nada sarkastik.

" Sama – sama, " ia menyengir lebar, membuatku memalingkan wajahku.

Kereta tiba – tiba berhenti, menandakan kereta sudah menginjakkan kaki di Beika. Aku dan Conan keluar, lalu berjalan keluar dari stasiun.

" Tunggu sebentar, " aku menghentikan langkahku, dan otomatis membuat Conan berhenti juga, " aku mau beli soda. "

Conan mengerutkan alisnya, lalu menoleh padaku, " soda ? "

" Itu, di seberang. Tunggu, ya, " aku menyebrang jalan, dan tanpa ku ketahui, sebuah truk sedang melintas di hadapanku.

Tidak ku hiraukan teriakan Conan, aku menoleh ke sebelah kananku. 30 cm lagi, truk itu akan lewat di hadapanku.

Ralat, melewatiku. Alias menabrakku.

Oh, kami-sama, apa ini adalah _ending _dari kehidupanku ? Ah, aku salah menduga. Aku kira aku akan berakhir di hadapan Gin maupun Vodka, tewas tertembak atau meminum racun buatan Sherry, mungkin ?

Aku menutup mataku, tidak mau melihat pemandangan terakhir yang menyedihkan ini.

_Bruk !_ Tiba – tiba tubuhku seperti di dorong ke samping oleh sesuatu. Bukan, bukan oleh truk. Sebuah sosok, ukurannya hampir sama sepertiku …

Edogawa-kun ?

" Kau mau mati, ya ? " Conan berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menarik tangannya, berusaha kembali berdiri. " Kau menutup matamu dan malah mematung di jalanan, apa kau memang mau mati ? "

Aku menatap pemilik iris mata biru laut itu dalam, berusaha mengetahui apa yang sedang ia pikirkan-maksudku, apa ia 'ikhlas' membantuku atau tidak.

" Hei, Rei-chan ? " Conan melambai – lambaikan tangannya di depan mataku. Tunggu, memangnya aku sekarang tidak sadar ?

" Ah, ti-tidak, tadi aku hanya sedikit, tidak … tidak, tidak … fokus, " aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, lalu memainkan ujung rambut pirangku.

Ia benar – benar ikhlas menolongku. Menyelamatkan nyawaku.

Conan tersenyum pelan, lalu memeriksa jam tangannya, " ah, ayo cepat, sekolah mau di mulai ! " Ia menarik tanganku dan kami berlari masuk ke SD Teitan.

…

Aku membuka pintu toilet, lalu merapikan bajuku. Aku mencuci tanganku di wastafel, lalu mendongak, menatap dalam – dalam kaca yang memantulkan bayanganku.

Aktivitas mencuci tanganku terhenti. Aku sedikit terperangah dengan bayanganku di kaca. Wajah kecil, rambut panjang, tangan mungil, mata mungil, hidung mungil, bibir mungil …

" Siapa sebenarnya kamu ? " Gumamku sendiri. Aku mengerutkan alisku, mulutku mengerucut. Tapi tiba – tiba aku tertawa kecil. " Bodohnya aku .. "

Dan tiba – tiba lagi tawaanku mereda. Aku menatap pantulan mataku dalam – dalam, mencoba untuk menganalisis mataku sendiri. Jujur, aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Dan entah kenapa pikiranku melayang, flashback kejadian tadi pagi. Saat berangkat sekolah tadi. Dia, Edogawa Conan.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, berusaha menghilangkan ingatan itu. Berusaha menghilangkan wajah Edogawa-kun yang lama – lama menggerogoti pikiranku.

Aku kembali menatap pantulan aku mendapatkan hasil dari analisis mataku sendiri, yang tak pernah ku lakukan sebelumnya. Membaca mataku sendiri.

Aku _menyukai _ Edogawa Conan, alias Kudo Shinichi.

…


	8. Chapter 8

Papoy semuanyaa *minionsmodeon* jumpa lagi dengan Shella disini *tomatbertebaran* ! Sudah lama sekali ya, Shella hilang dari FFn ini. Bahkan Shella hampir lupa-aduh, Shella ini baru 2 SMP ya kok udah pikun banget ._.

Oh, ya, pairingnya ini sepertinya Shinichi x Ran, Kaito x Rei dan Saguru x Aoko.

Oke, selamat membaca all :D

…

**Normal POV**

" Aku pulang .. " Pintu kantor detektif terbuka, membuat dua sosok di dalamnya merubah raut wajah menjadi marah, menatap anak kecil di hadapan mereka.

Sedangkan si pembuka pintu tadi menatap mereka heran, " ada apa, Ran-neechan ? Ojii-san ? " Tanyanya polos, yah, walau dia sudah tahu mengapa mereka menatapnya begitu.

" Conan-kun ! Kau kemana tadi malam ? Kau menghilang saat aku bangun ! " Tanya perempuan berambut hitam panjang memakai seragam sekolah yang terlihat seperti kakaknya.

" Dasar bocah ! " Tambah laki – laki berkumis tipis yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan korannya.

Edogawa Conan, Mouri Ran dan Mouri Kogoro.

" A-aku tadi malam pergi ke rumah Profesor, skateboardku perlu di perbaiki, " ujar Conan, mengingat – ingat kejadian tadi malam, saat ia ke rumah Profesor dan Profesor sudah tidur.

Ran mengerutkan alisnya, " bukannya itu tengah malam ? "

_Masa aku harus bilang, kalau aku menginap di rumah Rei ?_

" A-aku menginap di rumah Profesor, ya, Profesor ! " Dan kalimat bohong itu tiba – tiba meluncur keluar dari mulut kecil Conan.

Lirikan Ran semakin tajam, " tadi aku menelpon Profesor, dan katanya kau tidak ada di rumahnya … Conan-kun … " Conan terkejut. Ia terjepit.

_Yah, ku katakan saja lah …_ " Sebenarnya aku menginap di rumah Rei-chan, aku malu, jadi … aku berbohong, begitu, " kata Conan, sambil tersenyum polos. Tapi keringat dinginnya muncul deras saat itu juga.

Ran terkejut, tapi lalu ia tersenyum kecil. " Conan-kun … mana ponselmu ? "

" Eh ? " Conan terbelalak, tapi Ran tetap tersenyum. " U-untuk apa ? "

" Hukumanmu. Lagipula, aku hanya pinjam sebentar, Conan-kun … " Alasan Ran. Dan mau tak mau, Conan menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Ran.

Ran langsung mengutak – ngatik ponsel Conan, lalu menempelkan ponsel itu di telinga kanannya.

" _Halo ? Edogawa-kun ? " _ Suara tegas tetapi sedikit lembut seorang perempuan kecil terdengar dari ponsel tersebut.

" Rei-chan ? Ini aku, Ran, " kata Ran, membuat bulu kuduk Conan berdiri. _Gawat kalau Rei bicara macam – macam …_

" _Ah, Ran-oneesan ? I-ini kan ponselnya Edogawa-kun, " _Suara Rei berhenti sejenak, sepertinya memeriksa siapa yang menelponnya, " _ada apa ? "_

Ran membalikkan badan, tapi Conan tetap mengamatinya. " Aku meminjamnya. Begini, tadi malam Conan-kun tidak ada di rumah, apa benar ia menginap di rumahmu, Rei-chan ? "

" _Ya, begitulah. Edogawa-kun jujur, kok, " _dari nadanya, terlihat kalau Rei menahan tawa. Tapi Ran tidak memerdulikannya, langsung mematikan telepon, lalu memberikannya kepada Conan lagi.

" Aku percaya padamu, Conan-kun, " katanya, dan ponsel itu segera di rebut oleh Conan. Conan berlari ke kamarnya, ya, siapa yang tidak gugup kalau ada orang lain yang memeriksa ponsel yang banyak 'rahasia' dalamnya ?

Ran tersenyum lagi, perlahan. _Rupanya, Conan-kun sudah punya pacar, ya … _katanya dalam hati, mengingat –ingat semburat merah kecil yang terukir di pipi Conan.

_Sama, seperti waktu itu … _Ran mengingat – ingat, saat ia masih se-umuran dengan Conan, 10 tahun lalu … Saat Shinichi menemukan tempat persembunyiannya, sekaligus menyelamatkannya …

Semburat merah juga muncul di pipinya. Dan sangat mirip dengan semburat merah Conan.

_Shinichi … kapan kau pulang ? Aku merindukanmu, Shinichi … Aku … Aku mencintaimu, Shinichi … kuharap kau tahu itu._

Sebutir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata sang gadis berumur 17 tahun itu.

…

" Aku pulaang ! " Teriakan bersemangat dari seorang laki – laki yang membawa koper kecil dan banyak kantung makanan membuat Rei segera turun ke lantai satu.

Rei tersenyum. " Kaito-niichan, kau sudah pulang ! " Rei menghampiri Kaito, lalu Kaito membungkuk melihat wajah Rei.

" Kau tidak berubah-ah, kau makin cantik, Rei-chaannn … " puji Kaito, membuat pipi Rei bersemu merah. Kaito mengelus kepala Rei, lalu menaruh kantung – kantung makanan di meja.

" Oleh – oleh untukku ? " Tanya Rei polos. Kaito tersenyum.

" Takoyaki … Okonomiyaki … " Kaito mengeluarkan kotak – kotak makanan dari kantungnya.

Rei tersenyum lebar, dan langsung memakan makanan itu.

" Aku mau ganti baju dulu, ya … " Kaito berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Rei berhenti mengunyah, menatap pintu kamar Kaito.

_Apa harus ku katakan sekarang ? Apa aku bisa menjaga rahasia terbesarnya … terutama dari kekasihnya, dan dari Edogawa-kun ?_

Rei terdiam, menatap takoyaki-nya, lalu melahapnya. _Kuroba Kaito … adalah Kaito KID … haruskah aku mengatakannya ?_

" Belum habis ? Aku juga, ya, " Kaito mengambil sumpit, lalu mengambil takoyaki yang masih tersisa. Rei masih terdiam.

Ia menoleh ke Kaito, menatap matanya dalam – dalam. " Ka, Kaito-niichan … " Rei menyebutkan nama Kaito perlahan.

" Hmm ? " Kaito menoleh, sambil terus mengunyah.

Rei menunduk, tekadnya sudah bulat. Dan yang bisa Kaito lihat sekarang hanya rambut pirang panjang dengan poni yang menutupi matanya, dan sedikit pipi berwarna putih yang terlihat.

" Apa benar … " Kaito merasakan aura serius disini, maka dari itu ia menghentikan aktivitas makannya. " … Kaito-niichan, adalah … "

Kaito menaruh sumpitnya, menutup mulutnya rapat – rapat dan duduk di sebelah Rei.

" … Kaito KID ? " Kata – kata itu sangat lirih, suara Rei tercekik di tenggorokannya. Pita suaranya mengkerut, napasnya tertahan. Ia masih menunduk, matanya menunjukkan kesedihan.

Kaito hanya bisa terbelalak, terkejut, ternganga, ter-apapun itu. Matanya membelalak lebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan oleh perempuan kecil di depannya.

" A-apa yang kau ka-katakan … Rei-chan … " Dan saat itu juga Kaito masih menyangkal. Padahal ia tahu, pasti lama – kelamaan Rei akan mengetahuinya. " Katakan padaku, kau hanya bercanda, kan ? Haha .. itu tidak mung-"

" Tolong, Kaito-niichan … " Lirihan Rei terdengar lagi. " Aku … sudah tahu semuanya. Kamar Kaito-niichan, aku tak sengaja membuka pintu rahasianya … "

Kaito tidak bisa menyangkal lagi. Masalah pintu rahasia, itu masalahnya yang paling besar. Kalau ada orang yang tahu, sudah, otomatis identitasnya ketahuan. Tidak ada celah untuk kabur lagi. Ia tahu, ini pasti terjadi. Rei yang tinggal di rumahnya, pasti akan tahu identitasnya.

Ia menghela napas, " ya .. kau tahu sekarang, Rei-chan … " Kaito menyenderkan diri ke sofa, " aku adalah KID … "

" Tapi …mengapa ? " Tanya Rei, ia menoleh ke Kaito. Kaito lagi – lagi menghela napas, menceritakan semua-tentang ayah, organisasi, Pandora, KID, …

Rei terdiam. Ia seperti pernah mendengar cerita itu. Cerita dari … Spider ?

" _KID datang lagi_ _? Bukannya 8 tahun yang lalu KID itu sudah tewas .. kebakaran itu ? "_

" _Hmm ? Kau yang membunuhnya, Spider ? "_

" _Oh, kau, Moselle … Ya, begitulah. 8 tahun yang lalu … Aku membunuhnya karena ikut campur dengan organisasi, untuk mencuri Pandora, batu keabadian … "_

" _Aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang permata, "_

" _Tapi … wajahnya lain dengan Kuroba Toichi sebelumnya. Tampak lebih muda, jangan – jangan … dia berbeda dengan 8 tahun yang lalu ? "_

Rei ingat, Spider pernah mengatakan itu, dulu, saat ia masih di organisasi. Soal KID 8 tahun lalu, Pandora, dan … Kuroba Toichi …

" Ayah Kaito-niichan, adalah Kuroba Toichi ? " Tanya Rei cepat.

Kaito mengangguk pelan, " ya, pesulap nomor satu di Jepang, dan juga KID pertama. " Jawab Kaito.

_Maafkan aku, Kuroba Kaito …_ Rei melirik Kaito sebentar, ia menyesal. Sekali lagi menyesal.

" Oh iya, Rei-chan … Maukah kau berjanji padaku ? " Ujar Kaito, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rei.

Dan Rei telah susah payah menahan semburat merah yang akan muncul ke pipinya, " ja-janji apa ? "

" Biarkan rahasia … Tetap menjadi rahasia … " Kata Kaito, lalu mengelus rambut Rei.

Rei tersenyum kecil. " Tentu saja. "

…

_Ting tung … Ting tung …_

" Aoko-oneechan, ah, masuklah dulu, " Rei mempersilahkan Aoko masuk, lalu memanggil Kaito." Kaito-niichaaan ! "

" Ahouko ? Kau datang lebih cepat dari biasanya … dan kau juga mengajak dia, " Kaito melirik tajam ke laki – laki di depan pintu, " masuklah, Hakuba-kun, "

Hakuba Saguru masuk ke rumah itu, duduk di sebelah Aoko. " Hei, panggilan apa itu … Ahouko ? "

Kaito dan Aoko saling pandang, " Bakaito yang membuatnya ! "

" Bakaito ? "

" Ah, lupakan itu … Aoko, kau membawa makanan apa ? " Tanya Kaito, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Saguru yang masih dalam kebingungannya menyerah saja dengan jawaban itu, 'lupakan'.

Aoko menaruh makanan-nya di meja. " Dimana Rei-chan ? "

" Rei-chan … Rei-chan ! Rei-chaaaan ! " Kaito memanggil Rei.

Sosok Rei muncul di depan pintu toilet. " Iya … Aoko-neechan, Kaito-niichan, dan … Saguru-niichan ? " _Ah, aku lupa, Nakamori Aoko sudah pacaran dengan Hakuba Saguru …_

" Ya, tidak apa – apa, kan, Rei-chan ? " Tanya Saguru, sambil tersenyum manis. Dan hasilnya, ia mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Kaito, tanpa ia sadari.

Rei balas tersenyum, lalu memakan makan malam yang Aoko bawa. Mereka makan bersama di ruang makan itu, dalam keadaan hening, sangat hening. Tetapi hati mereka sangat ribut, lebih ribut dari macetnya Jakarta ( lupakan Jakarta ).

_Kenapa Hakuba itu harus datang ? _Gerutu Kaito dalam hati, suasana hatinya makin kacau, bahkan ia tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi ia memukul – mukul mangkuk nya dengan sumpitnya.

" Kaito-niichan, ada apa ? " Rei menoleh, memiringkan kepalanya. Kaito tersenyum lebar,

" tidak apa – apa, maaf mengganggu, " dan mereka menjalankan aktivitasnya lagi.

_Aura – aura kecemburuan dan aura kesombongan mulai terasa …_ Rei tertawa dalam hati, melihat adu-tatapan-membunuh dari dua laki – laki SMU di depannya itu.

Dan wanita di sebelah Rei hanya bisa kebingungan melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya dan sahabat, alias teman masa kecilnya itu. _Mereka ini, kenapa, sih ?_

_Ada apa, Kuroba-kun ? Kau cemburu ? Lihat, aku yang menang, kan ? _Di sela – sela tatapan membunuh laki – laki berambut pirang itu, ada senyuman licik di wajahnya. Ia menganggap dirinya menang, walau sebenarnya tidak ada lomba sama sekali. Hanya ada kompetisi memenangkan hati Nakamori Aoko.

" Aoko-neechan, " Rei berbisik. Aoko menoleh. " Apa Aoko-neechan sudah pacaran denganSaguru-niichan ? "

Dan seketika wajah Aoko memerah, " ya .. begitulah … " Aoko menoleh ke Saguru, yang masih menatap Kaito dengan aura membunuh.

" Aku ingin bicara dengan Aoko-neechan saat selesai makan, " Rei menarik tangan Aoko, lalu mengambil piring kosong dari meja makan.

" Biar aku bantu … " Aoko mencoba mengambil piring juga.

Rei mengambil piring lagi, " tidak usah, terima kasih, Aoko-neechan." Rei berjalan masuk ke dapur, mencuci piring.

...

" Ada apa, Rei-chan ? Kau bilang kau mau bicara denganku … " Kata Aoko. Rei berbalik badan, melihat wanita berambut acak – acakan berwarna hitam, memakai tank-top hitam dengan kerah putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, berdiri di depan pintu kamar-balkonnya.

Rei menatap mata Aoko, ia bersender di pagar balkon kamarnya. " Ya … begitulah, Aoko-neechan … Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untuk Aoko-neechan, " katanya.

Aoko gantian menatap anak perempuan di depannya, berambut pirang panjang dan memakai tank-top biru tua dan rok mini, menatapnya serius.

" Kenapa, Aoko-neechan mengajak Saguru-niichan ? " Rei berjalan satu langkah ke depan, " yah, Aoko-neechan tau, kan, Kaito-niichan … "

" Aku tahu, Rei-chan … " Ucapan Rei di potong oleh Aoko. Rei mendongak.

Rei membalikkan badan, memandangi langit. Kebetulan malam ini cerah, bintang – bintang terlihat jelas, bulan juga menampakkan diri jelas, menyinari dua sosok yang saling berhadapan di balkon rumah di Ekoda itu.

" Kau tahu, Saguru mau memperlihatkan kalau kita sudah pacaran … Sebelumnya ku tahan dia, tapi ia malah, kau tahu, Rei-chan, " jawab Aoko, jawaban yang kurang jelas, tapi Rei mengerti.

Rei menunduk, " Jawab yang jujur, Aoko-neechan, " Aoko mengerutkan alis, " apa … Aoko-neechan menyukai Kaito-niichan ? "

Aoko terkejut, tak ia sangka pertanyaan itu akan keluar dari mulut Rei. Apa yang ia harus jawab ? Iya … atau tidak … ?

" Aku hanya menyukainya, " Aoko tersenyum kecil, " aku mencintai Saguru, ia adalah kekasihku, Rei-chan, " kata Aoko, mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Rei menengadah sedikit, lalu memegang pagar balkon rumahnya. " Aoko-neechan tau, kan, kalau aku bisa membaca mata seseorang ? Dan yang ku dapatkan adalah-kau berbohong, Aoko-neechan … "

Aoko tidak bergeming. Ia tahu kalau Akagi Rei bisa membaca matanya. Ia tahu kalau Akagi Rei tidak bisa di bohongi. Ia tahu itu.

" Jawab aku, Aoko-neechan … mengapa ? "

Aoko menghembuskan napas berat – berat. Ya, ia tidak bisa menyangkal lagi. " Aku di jodohkan, oleh ayahku … dengan Hakuba Saguru, entahlah, aku sudah menolak tapi … mau bagaimana lagi, ayahku yang menyuruh jadi … kami berpacaran, dan _pasti_ kami akan menikah,

" Karena aku sayang kepada ayahku, aku juga tidak bisa menolak lagi. Keputusan ini sudah bulat. Aku harus melupakan Kaito dan … harus menolaknya juga. Maafkan aku, Rei-chan. "

Rei berbalik badan, melangkah satu langkah ke depan, mendekati Aoko. " Tidak usah minta maaf, Aoko-neechan, " katanya polos.

Aoko tersenyum tipis. " Kalau begitu, tolong, rahasiakan ini dari Kaito, oke ? " Aoko berjalan se-langkah, lalu berjongkok di depan Rei.

" Tentu saja, Aoko-neechan, " Rei mengedipkan sebelah mata, lalu berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

…

" Rei-chan, kau di panggil Ai-chan, " Ayumi menepuk pundak Rei. Spontan Rei menoleh, lalu mengangguk kecil dan berjalan menuju bangku Haibara Ai.

Rei memiringkan kepalanya, " ada apa, Sherry ? "

" Pulang sekolah, datanglah ke rumah Profesor Agasa. Agen Jodie dan ayahmu-Agen James, datang ke rumah Profesor Agasa, sepertinya ada kabar baik, Moselle, kau bisa, kan ? " Jelas Ai panjang lebar, tak lupa dengan nada tegas dan sedikit … sarkastik. Tapi Rei tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

Rei mengangkat satu alisnya, lalu melipat kedua tangannya. " Kabar baik ? Tentang Organisasi Hitam ? "

" Sepertinya begitu. Oh iya, jangan lupa, kau merahasiakan identitasmu dari ayahmu, kan ? Jangan sampai kau membocorkannya saking girangnya karena mendengar 'kabar baik' itu, " nasihat Ai.

Rei tertawa kecil, " iya, iya … "

…

Edogawa Conan, Haibara Ai, dan Akagi Rei duduk dengan gaya mereka masing – masing di ruang tamu rumah Profesor Agasa. Mereka sedang menunggu dua orang di hadapan mereka untuk mulai bicara soal ' kabar baik ' itu. Tetapi dua orang itu- Jodie Starling dan James Black –sedang berkutat dengan ponsel mereka masing – masing.

_Tiiit._ " Baiklah, maaf, kami baru menelpon dengan agen lainnya, yang sedang berjaga di sekitar markas organisasi, " jelas Jodie.

Dan ketiga orang itu tercengang, tidak percaya. " Ma-Markas organisasi ?! Organisasi Hitam ?! " Teriak ketiganya, dengan nada yang sama, kata – kata yang sama, timing yang sama, dan ekspresi yang sama. Terkejut.

" Ya, itulah kabar baik yang ingin kami beritahukan. " James menyimpan ponselnya, " kami sudah berhasil menemukan markas besar mereka, dan hanya menghitung hari kami akan segera menyerang mereka, "

" AKU IKUT ! " Seketika, suara Conan terdengar, seperti anak – anak yang protes karena tidak di ajak bermain oleh ibunya-oh, dia benar – benar anak – anak.

" Memang, kami bermaksud mengajak kalian, tetapi, sebaiknya kalian harus menjadi besar dulu-Haibara, kau bisa membuat antidote untuk sementara saja, kan ? " Jodie menoleh ke Ai.

Ai mengangkat pundaknya, " akan kuusahakan. "

" Sebaiknya segera, Haibara, karena besok kita akan mulai, atau perlu besok lusa. Karena kami takut mereka mendeteksi keberadaan agen FBI, dan memindahkan lokasi markas mereka, " potong Jodie.

Ai melipat kedua tangannya, menyipitkan matanya. " Maksud Jodie-sensei … aku harus cepat – cepat ? Maaf, tapi membuat antidote itu memerlukan waktu yang lama, data – dataku harus ku olah dan … "

" Aku akan mencoba membantumu, Sherry, " Rei tersenyum tipis, menoleh ke Ai, " dua lebih baik dari satu, kan ? "

Ai membalas senyuman Rei, lebih tipis dari senyuman Rei, senyuman pahit.

" Jadi, kalau kalian sudah menjadi tubuh normal lagi, Conan-kun menjadi Kudo Shinichi, Haibara Ai menjadi Sherry, dan Rei-chan menjadi … Moselle, kami bisa segera menyerang markas mereka. Kami tahu kalian bertiga sudah bisa memegang senjata, bukan begitu ? "

Dan mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk pelan.

…

_Tik … Tik … Tik …_ Suasana di ruangan itu hening. Hanya ada suara ketikan keyboard komputer dari Rei dan gumaman aneh-atau bisa di bilang ia sedang membaca data – data yang baru di print Rei- dari Ai. Mereka sedang bekerja untuk tiga antidote APTX 4869.

" Sherry, apa sudah selesai ? " Tanya Rei, lalu menghampiri Ai sambil menyerahkan kertas – kertas penuh dengan tulisan angka – angka campur huruf, campur simbol – simbol lain.

Ai terdiam, lalu menunduk, dan mengambil kotak kecil yang dari tadi ia buka. Ia berbalik badan, mengambil tiga buah kapsul berwarna merah-putih. Ia menyerahkannya kepada Rei.

" Kita … berhasil. " Katanya, dan Rei memeluk Ai.

" Kita berhasil, kan ? Sudah ku duga, kita bisa bekerja sama lagi, " Rei tersenyum kecil. " Seperti dulu … iya, kan ? "

" Baiklah, aku akan memanggil Kudo-kun dan yang lainnya. Kita bisa memulai besok. "

…


	9. Chapter 9

Haii semuanyaaa …

Tadi barusan Shella sadar kalau semua fanfic itu membalas review dari para pembaca, jadi Shella mau coba – coba balas review ya ;) tapi dari 5 teratas saja dulu yaa … Nanti lain kali saya balas semuanya :3

**akira takamine : **Yah, silahkan menunggu saya :D Shella sih ga bisa cepet2 lho, ingat itu :p Pairingnya .. ShinRan, KaiRei sama SaguAo, dan dengan sedikit bumbu ShinRei. Tapi SaguAo-nya Cuma dikit :p ga terlalu menonjol klau bwt Shella sih … Tapi terima kasih ya !

**Aristy : **Terima kasih terima kasihh *bungkukhormat* ShinRei-nya disini paling menonjol ya ? Baiklah …

**akira takamine : **Kalau Shiho sih saya belum kepikiran, tapi Shella pikir Shiho tidak saya beri pasangan disini *dibunuh Shiho* nanti Shiho akan ada ceritanya sendiri :D

**shinshi lovers : **Wahh maaf sekali kalau anda adalah ShinShi lover sejati *liat nickname* karena ini sudah saya rencanakan dari awal jadi Shella sekali lagi minta maaf karena pasangan Shiho bukan Shinichi hehehe …

**yuuki : **Cocokkah menurut anda ? Kalau begitu maaf sekali karena mereka tidak di takdirkan bersama dalam fic ini :v tapi jangan khawatir karena mereka akan bahagia dengan pasangan mereka sendiri :3

Baiklah, sekian dan terima kasih untuk review-nya … Karena dari review bisa membuat Shella lebih semangat menulis fanfic ini … So, jaa ne-

…

" _Apa ? Sudah selesai ? Kau serius, Rei-chan ? Baiklah … ya, aku segera kesana … Tidak usah, aku sudah menyimpan baju di rumah Profesor … mungkin, aku izin main game baru ke Ran … Ya … Hmm, menurutku begitu … Oke, aku segera kesana ! "_

Rei teringat kata – kata yang terdengar di ponselnya barusan. Kata – kata penuh semangat dari seorang Edogawa Conan yang menandakan bahwa ia akan segera ke rumah Profesor itu mampu membuatnya tersenyum sendiri di kamarnya.

Yah, walau Conan akan ke rumah Profesor, ia malas ke rumah Profesor dan lebih baik di rumah, menunggu hari esok tiba dan ia akan berubah lagi, menjadi Elizabeth Black lagi, atau Moselle _lagi_.

" Rei-chan, kau tidak makan siang ? " Pertanyaan di sertai ketukan pintu kamarnya itu membuat Rei menoleh, lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

Dan yang Rei lihat sekarang adalah Kuroba Kaito yang memakai kemeja biru dengan dasi merah, tuksedo putih, celana, topi, sepatu putih, kain panjang di belakang putih dan monocle terpasang di mata kanannya.

Seorang Kaito KID ada di hadapan Rei sekarang.

Saat ia baru pertama berhadapan dengan Kaito KID, yang ia rasakan saat itu adalah, ia deg – degan, takut, tapi ia juga penuh percaya diri untuk membuktikan analisis kecil – kecilannya itu.

Dan sekarang … ia merasa, biasa saja. Seperti berhadapan dengan orang yang tak asing, yang dekat dengannya. Karena semua sudah berubah. Karena identitas KID sudah ia ketahui. Sudah ia bongkar semua. Ia tidak merasa ragu untuk berhadapan dengannya.

" Mau beraksi lagi ? " Dan nada dingin terlanjur keluar dari mulut kecil Rei. Ia tersenyum manis, bertolak belakang dengan nada dingin yang ia ucapkan.

Kaito tidak menjawab, hanya tertawa kecil, dan lama kelamaan menjadi tertawaan renyah. " Ya, begitulah. Ada sebuah permata indah, se-indah matamu itu, " dan mawar putih muncul dari tangan Kaito.

_Kalau menjadi KID, ia selalu merayu orang, ya ? _Tanya Rei dalam hati. " Aku boleh ikut ? "

" Tentu saja, " Kaito berjalan ke balkon kamar Rei, " kalau ke rumah Aoko, lalu kau bilang aku ada acara dan kau ingin melihat KID, ia pasti mengizinkan. " Kaito memanjat pagar balkon, lalu berbalik dan melambaikan tangan pada Rei.

Rei tersenyum, melambaikan tangan juga.

Dan sosok serba putih itu menghilang dari kegelapan, lalu muncullah sosok putih yang berterbangan di langit hitam, melaju cepat menuju Museum Beika.

Rei berlari ke lantai satu, keluar rumahnya dan segera menuju rumah Aoko.

…

" Haah … Rei-chan, aku tidak bisa, Otou-san sedang demam jadi ia tidak bisa melihat KID, dan juga aku harus merawat Otou-san, jadi, maaf sekali aku tidak bisa mengantarmu … " Kata Aoko, lalu menghela napas, " kau bisa bersama Saguru-ah, Saguru sedang ke London … Akako-chan, dia entah dimana … "

Rei menghembuskan napas berat, mendengar penjelasan Aoko barusan, " hahh … begitu ya … "

" Gomen ne, Rei-chan … " Dan nada sedih keluar dari mulut Nakamori Aoko. Rei tersenyum kecil,

" tidak apa … Sudah ya, daah Aoko-neechaan ! " Rei berlari keluar dari pekarangan rumah kediaman keluarga Nakamori. Rei berhenti di pinggir jalan, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel flip-nya. Ia menulis nama Edogawa Conan, lalu menekan tombol berwarna hijau di sisi kanan keyboard ponsel itu.

" Hei, Edogawa-kun, kau sudah menjadi Kudo Shinichi ? " Tanya Rei, mengingat antidote itu bertahan sampai 3 hari, ia yakin Conan pasti meminumnya sekarang.

" _Begitulah … Tapi aku cukup kaget, kau bisa membuat antidote sampai 3 hari, biasanya hanya 24 jam … " _ Yang terdengar adalah suara orang berumur 17 tahun. Suara berat dengan nada cukup dingin, tapi sedikit lembut-maksudnya, tidak terlalu dingin seperti penjahat … atau seperti Gin ?

Rei tersenyum kecil, " hmm … apa kau mau keluar sebentar ? Menikmati menjadi tubuhmu sendiri ? " Tanyanya.

" _Haha, kau tahu saja … Iya, aku ingin pergi ke rumahku atau memecahkan sebuah kasus .. " _ Tiba – tiba terdengar suara perempuan kecil dengan nada dingin, " _Bukan memecahkan. Mendatangkan. "_

Rei tahu, itu pasti suara sahabatnya, Ai. Ia tertawa kecil, " Haibara, kau tidak meminum antidote-nya ? "

" _Untuk apa ? Aku kan hanya mengontrol komputer dan alat – alat kalian sama … agen FBI yang lain, jadi mungkin kapsul ke tiga itu untuk darurat saja, "_ jelas Ai.

" Ng .. Haibara, bisa kembalikan kepada Edoga-maksudku, Kudo-kun ? " Kata Rei, lalu ia menyebrang jalan.

" _Ada apa ? Entahlah, sepertinya hari ini tidak ada kasus yang datang padaku … " _Dan yang bisa Rei lakukan hanya tertawa kecil mendengar nada 'sedih' dari seorang detektif yang sedang … menganggur ?

" Aku punya kasus untukmu, " Rei berdehem, " kasus ini akan sangat tidak menyenangkan bagi sang pelaku, kalau kau tidak hadir, apa kau mau ? "

…

" Kurasa kau berbeda dari yang ku lihat di Koran atau di TV, ah, mungkin itu efek kamera … " Rei menatap lurus, sedangkan sosok di sebelahnya hanya menatapnya sebal.

" Kau tidak mengatakan kalau kasus itu adalah KID … Aku padahal sudah terlanjur senang, kau ini … " laki – laki berumur 17 tahun memakai kemeja putih dengan jas hitam memalingkan wajahnya.

Rei menengadah, lalu mengerucutkan mulutnya, " kau tidak mau mencoba menangkap KID ? Ini adalah berita paling hangat se-jagad raya ! Seorang _Holmes Heisei _tidak mempunyai minat untuk menangkap _Lupin Heisei …_ Ah, itu hebat sekali, " Rei mengatakannya dengan penuh semangat, dan untungnya saat itu jalanan sedang sepi.

" Iya iya … aku hanya bercanda, " Shinichi tertawa, lalu menggandeng tangan Rei.

" Oi oi, apa maksudmu ? " Rei mau melepaskan tangannya, tapi malah di cengkeram erat oleh Shinichi.

Shinichi berbelok, dan mau tak mau Rei juga harus ikut berbelok. " Kalau mau menyebrang, apalagi malam – malam, anak kecil harus di damping orang dewasa … " Shinichi berjalan, menyebrangi jalanan dan sampailah mereka di Museum Beika.

Shinichi melonggarkan cengkramannya, dan Rei segera mengambil alih tangannya lagi. " Ah, itu Ran-oneesan, hei, sapa kekasihmu itu … " Kata Rei.

" Dia bukan kekasihku ! " Semburat merah muncul di pipi Shinichi, di balas tertawaan kecil oleh Rei. Shinichi tidak menanggapinya, lalu berjalan ke arah Ran. Rei membiarkannya, lalu mengambil jus jeruk.

" Hei, Ran … " Shinichi menepuk pundak Ran, dan itu membuat Ran sangat terkejut. Ran berbalik badan, dan mendapati orang yang ia selama ini ia tunggu, berdiri di hadapannya, tersenyum padanya.

" Shi-Shinichi ?! " Ran terkejut, dan teman di sebelahnya, Sonoko juga ikut – ikutan terkejut. " Ka-kau sudah … pulang ? "

Kedua tangan milik gadis berusia 17 tahun itu memeluk erat Shinichi, dan semburat merah muncul lagi dari pipi Shinichi. Sonoko yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum geli. " Ra-Ran … apa yang kau lakukan ? "

" A-ah, maaf, " Ran melepaskan tangannya dengan canggung. " Shinichi, darimana saja kau ? Kau akan menangkap KID, kan ? " Tanya Ran.

Shinichi mengangguk, " tentu saja. Dan soal darimana saja aku, aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku sedang memecahkan sebuah kasus … " Kata Shinichi, dengan nada sebal di bagian terakhirnya.

" Apa kasus itu sudah selesai ? " Pertanyaan Ran dengan nada polos membuat Shinichi kalang kabut. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Iya atau Tidak. Karena bisa iya, bisa tidak …

Karena ia bisa selamat dalam penyerangan itu, atau tidak selamat …

" Sedikit lagi, Ran, " senyum percaya diri terukir di wajah Shinichi. " Sedikit lagi, dan kasus itu akan selesai …

" Dan aku akan pulang, Ran, " katanya, sambil terus tersenyum. Rei yang melihat mereka hanya ikut tersenyum.

_Semoga saja. Semoga saja kau selamat, Kudo-kun…_

…

" Kaito-niichan ? " Laki – laki yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan topi hitam itu tersentak kaget mendengar suara dari seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang di sebelahnya. Ia segera mengangkat topinya sedikit dan menoleh ke arah gadis kecil itu.

" Re-Rei-chan …Ssstt.. ! " Kaito menaruh telunjuknya di depan mulutnya, isyarat ' diamlah ' kepada Rei.

Rei meneguk jus jeruknya, " tidak ada yang dengar, kok .. Oh, ya, Nakamori-keibu dan Aoko-neechan tidak bisa hadir, "

" Eh ? Kenapa ? " Tanya Kaito, mengangkat satu alisnya.

" Nakamori-keibu sedang sakit dan Aoko-neechan merawatnya, jadi aku datang ke sini sendirian … " Katanya berbohong. Mana mungkin ia bilang kalau ia bersama seorang detektif terkenal Kudo Shinichi ? Mana mungkin ia bilang kalau ia mengenalnya ? Sebagai ?

Kaito menghembuskan napas berat, " ini pasti tidak akan menyenangkan … Hakuba tidak ada … sejauh ini tidak ada tantei-kun … lalu ? " Kaito menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, menggeleng – gelengkan kepala.

" Mmm … tadi aku melihat rival Kaito-niichan, " Rei berdehem, " seorang detektif terkenal hadir di pameran ini …

" Namanya Kudo Shinichi, detektif SMA, " kata Rei. Kaito tersentak kaget, lalu menoleh ke arah Rei yang sedang tersenyum tipis padanya.

Kaito tersenyum penuh percaya diri, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, " ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan ! " Dan tiba – tiba gumpalan asap menggantikan sosok Kaito, lalu seorang Kaito KID muncul di atas kotak permata.

…

" _Ladies and Gentlemen … This is a showtime ! " _Beribu – ribu kembang api meledak di pameran yang di buat outdoor, tepat di depan Museum Beika. Orang – orang berdecak kagum, sosok pencuri itu tersenyum tipis dan membungkuk, lalu hilang bersama gumpalan asap, meninggalkan sebuah kartu dan gambar kartunnya.

" Terima kasih atas permatanya, Kaito KID. Sialan ! " Dan seorang detektif SMU yang baru datang melempar kartu putih itu ke sembarang arah, dan juga berlari ke sembarang arah, bersama para polisi dan pengunjung lainnya.

Sebuah pita merah terjatuh di lantai, mengundang perhatian sang detektif. Pikirannya melayang ke _flashback_ sebelum KID itu beraksi, saat ia baru sampai di museum tersebut.

Matanya membulat, otaknya yang tadinya berpikir keras berhenti tiba – tiba. Tersenyum penuh percaya diri, atau sering disebut oleh Yoshida Ayumi sebagai ' senyuman nakal', _The Great Detective of the East_ itu berlari menuju sebuah ruangan di lantai atas gedung.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Suzuki-san ? " Shinichi membuka pintu ruangan itu, mendapati seorang Suzuki Sonoko sedang membelakanginya, mengamati setiap sudut ruangan yang terpampang di layar – layar di depannya.

Sonoko terdiam sesaat, " aku mencari KID-sama dari ruang control ini ! " Katanya dengan nada manja, nada seorang Suzuki Sonoko ketika membicarakan tentang pencuri itu. Ia masih memperhatikan layar – layar itu.

Tapi mata tajam dan senyuman penuh percaya diri masih terpampang jelas di wajah sang detektif, membuat Sonoko bergidik ngeri dalam hatinya. Shinichi tidak mau di bohongi oleh 'tersangka'nya dalam semua kasus, tak terkecuali kasus ini. Aura dingin mulai merasuki tiap sudut ruangan, keheningan mulai terasa.

" Suzuki-san, "Shinichi berdehem pelan, " apa kau melupakan ini ? " Pita merah yang dari tadi di genggam oleh sang detektif di tangan kanannya, di angkat ke udara, mengundang rasa penasaran dari Sonoko dan ia membalikkan badan.

Bola matanya mengecil. Matanya terbuka sedikit. Kaget mulai ia rasakan. Ia meraba – raba bandonya, lalu dengan gugup berkata, " ti.. tidak, mungkin itu punya orang lain … "

" Sangat hebat orang lain bisa mempunyai pita dengan tanda tangan kau sendiri, ah, kecuali .. " Shinichi melemparkan pita merah itu ke atas, lalu menaikkan satu alisnya, " … Kaito KID, "

Shinichi memutari ruangan itu, " kau membius Suzuki-san saat kau menghilang-di tengah kerumunan, lalu kau menggotongnya tanpa ketahuan semuanya karena saat itu mereka tengah heboh mencari KID, lalu kau mengambil bajunya dan menyamar sebagai dia, dan dengan jabatan Suzuki-san sebagai anak dari Presdir Suzuki dan alasan ingin ikut mencari 'KID-sama' kau boleh dengan bebas masuk ke ruangan kontrol tanpa di damping petugas, benarkah ? "

Suzuki-san, atau sudah terbongkar topengnya-KID, menghembuskan napas berat – berat. Seolah – olah ia 'kesal' sang detektif sudah membongkar triknya. Tapi walau begitu, ia selalu tahu kalau di pertunjukannya selalu ada peristiwa di mana ia seolah – olah terpojok, namun pada saat itu juga di pikirannya terlintas trik tanpa di ketahuinya, tanpa perantara, dan secara tiba – tiba yang dapat menyelamatkannya-juga identitasnya.

" Baiklah, baiklah, ku akui aku kalah, tantei-san, " KID mengangkat tangannya ke atas, lalu melemparkan permata itu. " Tapi, _long time no see, _tantei-san, kemana saja kau ? Aku tidak akan melupakan pertemuan pertama kita, itu sangat menarik ! "

Bola sepak muncul tiba – tiba di depan Shinichi, " tenanglah, KID, kalau kau lupa, aku akan menceritakannya padamu setiap kali aku menjengukmu … " Shinichi menginjak bola sepak itu dengan penuh percaya diri, " … di penjara nanti … "

Shinichi menendang bola sepak itu ke arah sang pencuri, tetapi dengan cepat pistol kartu berwarna putih meluncurkan sebuah benda menyerupai kartu yang terlihat akan bertabrakan dengan bola itu. Kedua individu itu berharap semoga saja senjata mereka yang akan menang.

…

" _Entahlah, Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, bahkan aku saja diacuhkan. Cobalah kau hibur dulu dia, " _Rei tersenyum tipis, dengan tangan kanan memegang ponsel di telinga kanannya dan tangan kiri memegang gelas berisi jus jeruk.

Ia tertawa kecil, " biasanya tidak begitu. Mungkin karena penyerangan besok ? "

" _Haha, mungkin, ah, saat kutanya ' bagaimana kalau kita tidak berhasil ? ', lalu ia menjawab, _' if at the first you don't succeed, try, try again, ' " Cerita salah satu anggota FBI itu.

Rei meneguk jusnya, lalu menaruh gelas kosong itu ke meja, " _he works too hard, _semalaman bekerja ? "

" _Begitulah … saat ia melihatku bersantai, ia langsung berkata ' _ Success never comes to the idolence ', _ya ampuun … " _ Lagi – lagi Rei tertawa kecil, menganggap ' lucu ' perkataan itu.

" Tenanglah, dari dulu Dad memang begitu, suka memakai kata – kata itu. Tentang ' _success '_ atau malah tentang membuang – buang waktu, " jelasnya.

" _Oh, ya, El-chan, jika kau sudah meminum antidote-nya itu, kau akan memakai nama siapa ? Jika misalnya … James-san menanyakan nama aslimu ? "_

Rei diam sebentar. Benar juga. Iya. Ia tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Kalau ayahnya menanyakannya ? Siapa nama aslimu, Moselle ? Siapa ? Siapa ? Siapa ? Akagi Rei ?! Tidak, tidak bisa. Akagi Elizabeth ?! Sangat tidak mungkin. Ayahnya adalah anggota FBI, jadi tidak akan tertipu semudah itu.

Rei duduk di sebuah kursi dekat dengan jendela, lalu memandang keluar jendela. " Bulan yang indah, " Pujinya, lalu tersenyum tipis, " mizu…ki… "

" Kisaragi Mizuki ! "

…

Daun – daun berwarna cokelat bertebaran di jalanan kota Beika. Seorang pemuda tampan yang tampaknya sibuk berbicara dengan cepat-tepatnya menggerutu, dan seorang perempuan kecil berambut pirang yang hanya bisa pasrah mendengarnya sedang berjalan menyusuri kota Beika.

" Sudahlah, tidak usah banyak menggerutu. Kau benar – benar mengganggu pendengaranku, Kudo-kun ! " Potong Rei.

" Tidak bisa ! Ia menempelkan silet ke ujung kartunya, tentu saja bolaku ini pasti akan kempes ! Itu tidak adil ! "Gerutu Shinichi.

Rei hanya bisa menghela napas, " makanya kau harus lebih pintar dari Kaito KID, ia tlah merencanakannya dari awal, sedangkan kau ? "

" KAU YANG TELAT MEMBERITAHUKU, BODOH ! " Shinichi melemparkan bola kempesnya ke sembarang arah, memberikan tatapan membunuh paling menyeramkan kepada gadis kecil di sebelahnya.

Rei berusaha sabar menanggapi teriakan detektif di sebelahnya, lalu ponselnya bordering. " Halo ? "

" _Ada Kudo-kun disana ? " _Rei melirik sebentar ke pemuda sebelahnya, lalu menyerahkan ponsel itu.

" Halo ? "

" _Kudo-kun, sudah jam 10, kan _? " Suara heran seorang wanita terdengar dari ponsel flip Rei, " _sebentar lagi kita akan langsung ke markas, "_

" EEEHH ?! Baiklah, aku segera kesana ! " Shinichi menggandeng tangan Rei tiba – tiba, " Rei-chan, kita harus cepat ke rumah Profesor ! " Dan mereka berlari menembus keheningan malam kota Beika.

…


End file.
